Hidden Secrets
by BlackJack4Ever
Summary: Iliana is Edith's twin sister, they look nothing alike and act nothing alike. Iliana has always been the bolder sister, she would do anything to protect her sister. So when she comes back from a six month vacation, she finds out that her sister is being courted by a complete stranger. She will do anything to protect edith from these strange sharpe siblings. Even if it costs her her
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do not own crimson peak or the characters.

It was a beautiful windy afternoon when I finally arrived home, my elegant home appearing in the distance. It looked the same, it looked like it hadn't changed at all...but I knew that was wrong. I could feel something in the air around me. I could feel a strange change, a strangeness that had forced me to come home earlier than I had planned. My sister was always the one with the spirit visions, but I had always had feelings. The air would change, the atmosphere or there would be some little tingling in the back of my mind when something would happen...and right now I could feel it, like a small migraine.

Looking up, I saw that the carriage had stopped and I got out,walking to the doors while the maids got my bags out. Still the same, I looked around the house, smiling softly as I made my way towards my fathers office. I took a deep breath and knocked, waiting for my father to call me in.

"Enter" my fathers warm voice sounded from the other side and I opened the door, smiling brightly when he looked up and saw me walk in. "Iliana!" My father got up and walked to the other side of the desk. "You are back early!"

I laughed softly, meeting him half way and giving him a hug. "Yes father. It's good to be back."

When he released me he sat on the edge of his desk and motioned for me to sit in the chair. His smile never leaving his face. "How was your trip?" I say down and crossed me legs, something that people in the town never liked but I was never one to follow rules. "It was great, father! There were so many amazing sights!...I would like to go back one day...but sadly I got homesick." I leaned forward. "How have things been here?"

My father, who had been smiling as I spoke, frowned and rubbed his temple. "Things have been...good. Your sister has found a suitor..."

There were warning bells ringing in the back of my head but I smiled brightly at my father, this must be why I had come back. This must have been why I kept feeling that strange sensation. "REALLY? That's great, father!" My fathers frown deepened. "...what is it? Is there something wrong with the man? Does he treat her badly?" I asked, making my voice sound afraid.

I could tell that my act was working. My father had never really paid much attention to me as Edith and I were growing up. She had always been my fathers favorite while I had been my mothers, he never knew how to treat me after our mother had passed away. So it was always very easy to play him, make him think what I wanted him to think.

"No, no. He treats her with the outmost respect..." My father scratched his cheek, looking away as he thought of what next to say. "There is just...something off about he and his sister."

This was most definitely why I had come back. All the bells in my head were ringing now. I couldn't let my father know, though. So I sat back and smirked, playing it off. " father...could it possibly be because he is courting your eldest daughter?" I asked, a smile in my voice.

My father, still looking away in thought, shook his head. "No, I was fine with Alan trying to court her."

I laughed out loud and sat back, my elbow on the armrest and my head on my hand. "Yes, well...we've know Alan all of our lives. Of course you would be fine with that courtship...now this person is a complete stranger." I stood up and walked to him. "If it will make you feel better...I will try to get to know this brother and sister. Be near them, and analyze them for you. You know how Edith and I are, we are a package deal. They won't think something is going on. I will keep an eye on them for you."

Father turned his head towards me and nodded, smiling softly at me. "If you do not approve of him, if you see anything wrong with him...you will let me know immediately?"

I smiled brightly, saluting him. "Of course!" I patted his shoulder. "I will go look for her now."

"They will be at the party in the park." I nodded and started to walk away, my father stopping me with his next sentence. "Oh...how about we find you a suitor now, since your sister has found one? I remember you two promising to have a joint wedding?"

I turned to him and laughed. " No." I turned and began to walk away again. " I am still a child, father. You can't make me get one...I mean you CAN but I hope you don't."

I stopped at the door opening it. " you are eighteen, Iliana. The same age as your sister and she has a suitor."

I turned to my father, a pout on my face. "But she as always been the more mature one." I stepped back and closed the door, hearing my fathers loud laughter through it.

I smirked and walked away, today would be fun. This suitor of my sister would never see me coming, he would be in a world of pain if he wanted to harm my sister. He and that sister of his.

A.N: What did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN CRIMSON PEAK OR THE CHARACTERS.

A.N: hope you guys like this chapter!

Looked around once I had gotten to the party. There were so many people. Most of them I couldn't stand. The wind blew around me, my hair blowing with the breeze. I had forgotten to put up my hair in the typical bun, but since I wasn't engaged, it was fine to have it down.

I kept walking forward, looking around to see if I could see this mysterious man with my sister, and when I finally saw them, I faltered in my step. No. I could feel my body and heart freeze in place. I closed my eyes.

I took a deep breath, straightened my shoulders and walked towards my sister with a resolve.

"Ah, Iliana!" I turned to the person who Yelled my name and froze with fear. I could hear myself groan softly, why? Why did she always single me out, how could she always find me? I could see Edith turn towards us and open her mouth in happy shock. The man next to her turning towards me as well and his body straightening.

I took a deep breath and put on my lady face on, something that I always did when people like this person were nearby. "Hello, Lady McMichael." I put on a soft smile. "How are you?" My voice and features turning softer.

Lady McMichael hugged me tightly, patting my back as she did. Lady McMichael was the mother of my childhood best friend, Alan. He would always play with Edith and I when we were younger and as we grew up we became close. Then one day he decided to go study somewhere else, he wanted to be a doctor you see, and we lost contact. I hadn't seen him in a while. I wondered if he had come back.

"I am very good, Iliana." I shook my head, getting rid of my thoughts, paying attention at Lady McMichael again. "I have organized this party and the guests seen to be enjoying it greatly." The lady motioned with her hand around the park and that have me an excuse to send Edith a look of help. But of course she did not see it because of he paying attention to that man, he was leaning close to her whispering in her ear. "I hope you are enjoying yourself, as well."

I narrowed my eyes and turned back to Lady McMichal. I smiled kindly, my hands together near my stomach. "I've only just gotten here, it seems like a very well thought out party. If you'll excuse me-" I was about to walk towards Edith when Lady McMichael latched on to my arm. I could see Edith smiling brightly at me, her face full of amusement.

"Oh! Of course! How was your trip, dear? Did you meet any suitors?" Lady McMichael asked, leaning towards me as if telling me a great big secret. I could feel my features twitching, they wouldn't last much longer. The annoyance would show.

I turned to Edith again and saw her amused expression, I narrowed my eyes at her. She was so dead later on. "It was an amazing trip." I answered mechanically, not really paying attention to what I was saying. "Saw so many sceneries. Hope to be back one day. And no, I did not meet any suitors. I do not fancy a suitor, right now." I stopped speaking when I saw a woman approach Edith and the man. She met my eyes and we stared at each other. The sister. "If you will excuse me-"

Again, Lady McMichael interrupted me. She had a knack of doing that. "That is great! That means that my Alan has a chance to be a suitor. It would be great to have our families unite in marriage."

I wish I had paid more attention. Then I would have know what I had agreed to...I would have known that I had signed my name to the devil himself. "That is great, Lady McMichael. We should talk more about this, some OThER time. But right now.." I pulled my arm from her grasp. " I have not seen my sister in a few months." I smiled prettily at her. "I would really like to go see her and her new suitor."

Her face faltered, she had never liked my sister for some reason. Maybe because Edith always had her head in the clouds...wonder how she would treat me when she found out I was the same way? "Of course! I will set a date with your father so we may speak more about the arrangement. Have a lovely day, dear!" She leaned in and kissed my cheeks before leaving me.

I exhaled deeply. Why was it that I always got tired when I spoke to her?

I turned to Edith and stuck my tongue out in disgust. I could hear her laughter coming closer to me and I opened my eyes. "Not. A. Word, Edith." Edith covered her mouth to hide her smile and hugged me tightly.

"It is good to see you, sister!" I hugged Edith back, my eyes opened, starting at the couple standing behind her. I narrowed my eyes at them. "Yeah, yeah. Me too Edith." The couple stared at me, one narrowing their eyes while the other full out stared.

Edith finally let go, after what seemed hours and turned to the couple, her arm holding on to mine. "Lina, these are the Sharpe's. Thomas and Lucille." Edith smiled at Thomas and Lucille. "Sir Thomas, Lady Lucille this is my twin sister, Iliana."

Lucille was the first to break the silence, stepping forward and curtsying. "Nice to meet you, Lady Iliana. You do not look a-like." Her face was friendly enough...but I could feel that she was anything but friendly.

I stepped forward, Edith still attached to my arm, and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you too, Lady Lucille." I could feel Lucille surprised at my hand, guess she didn't expect me to greet her like a man...but I did not like her. I would never curtsy to her. Lucille finally shook my hand, my grip strong, but not strong enough to hurt her. " we are fraternal sisters. She got our fathers good looks and I got mothers bold behavior."

I turned to Thomas and extend my hand again. "...nice to meet you, as well, Sir Thomas." I could feel my eyes narrowing on their own. Thomas just stared at me before grabbing my hand in his. His eyes never leaving mine, he leaned down and kissed the back of my hand. I could feel electricity running up my hand and arm, earning an inaudible gasp from both of us. "...It is a pleasure to meet you, too, lady Iliana."

He kept my hand in mine as we stared at each other, seconds turned to minutes and I could see Lucille's hands clenching tightly. My jaw tightened. "Yes..."

"Uh...sister..." I let go of Thomas's hand quickly, coming back to earth. "May I speak to you? In private?"

I looked at both Thomas and Lucille and smiled fakely at them. "Of course," I turned back to Edith and smiled. " sister dear. Let us go near that beautiful tree." I pointed to the tree a few feet away from us and pulled her along, trying to get away from them as fast as I could.

Once we arrived at the tree edith stopped me and I turned to her. Her back was to the Sharpe's while I could see everything they did. "Do not be like father, Lina." I looked back at Edith. " I know father told you about his suspicions"

I crossed my arms and pouted. "How do you know?"

Edith's hands were on her waist, narrowing her eyes at me. " for one thing, you are taking your defensive stance. Crossing your arms and all." I looked down at my arms and dropped them to my side. She knew me so well. "And second thing, you are analyzing them. Trying to find something wrong with them." I could see Thomas and Lucille arguing in the background. Their lips and hands moving rapidly.

I sighed softly, scratching the back of my neck. "You can tell?" I could feel eyes on me, so I looked up and saw Thomas starting at me. Our eyes met and it was as if they were glued together.

"Of course I can tell! I am your sister , after all. Older sister." I turned to her, my lips in a pout. It seemed like she wasn't aware what was going on with Thomas and I...I knew she had her head in the clouds but she could usually be more observant.

I threw my hands in the air. "By ten minutes!" I exhaled, rubbing my forehead. "...fine. I'll be nicer and stop analyzing them." When I saw Edith's triumphant expression I pointed at her, my eyes narrowing. "That does not mean I like them! Father was right, there is something wrong with them."

Edith stepped towards me, her eyes big and round. "Leave it please...he is my suitor...the only suitor I have ever had...please?"

I stepped back, staring at her. I hated when she used those dang puppy eyes.

"Fine." I grabbed her arm and made our way to Thomas and Lucille. I smiled softly at them, my expression the same as the one I used with lady McMichael and everyone else. "I apologize for my ride behavior. I am still tired from the long trip, I did not get much sleep."

Thomas stepped forward, his mouth pulling down in one side. He was trying hard not to frown. "No, it is fine. We understand."

Edith let go of my arm and latched on to Thomas's. I could feel my chest constrict and I mentally yelled at myself. I would not do anything. He was edith's, after all.

"Edith told me you are courting her?" I could feel my chest constrict again when he stared at me, his eyes trying to convey something...but I was never very good at speaking the language of the eyes.

"...yes" Thomas seemed to hesitate as he spoke. His eyes never leaving mine.

I smiled brightly, closing my eyes. "well, just so you know, as her sister-" I stopped, exhaling, when Edith coughed lightly. "As her...YOUNGER sister...by like ten minutes, might I add" I said, glaring at Edith. "You will have to get my blessing, along with my fathers." I could see Thomas smiling in amusement, doubting I would do anything to him, I bet. "We are twins, after all. I will also like costing rights...if you do get our blessing."

Thomas froze and Lucille was the one to step forward, her face with fake concern. " our home is in London...I do not think you will like to travel so much...it is a long way, after all."

I turned to her, smiling prettily. " if your brother wants to marry my sister, the you get my presence. After all...you, Thomas's sister, will be near them...so why can't i, Edith's TWIN sister, visit?"

We stared at each other, a battle going on with our eyes...I could see her face twitching in annoyance...and I knew I had her. This would be extremely fun.

A.N: SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Crimson Peak, plot or its characters.**_

I tried to get everything checked out, I might have missed a few things though.

* * *

REVIEWS: Thank you so much those of you who reviewed, Faved, added to alerts and to those of you who read my story! I really appreciate it! : )

 _Chels: Thank you so much!_

 _TheRealTAylor13: thank you for reviewing! I'll try to update quicker!_

 _RiveroftheWolf: first of all, love the name! And second, sorry about that! I was in a hurry to post the last chapter so I didn't really go back and check it, but I promise I'll try to check for mistakes._

 _Laura201112: Tahnk you! Hope youlike this chapter!_

 _Belladu57: Thank you!_

 _VillainousWriter: Yes, this is a ThomasXoc story, I promise! mm, I liked the movie too. There was one part that bothered me, I couldn't really get into it afterwards, which was the incest part. I mean I KNEW there was some reference to it but i thought it would have been implied instead of out right showing it. Lol. I think she kinda lost her strong character and her common sense because of her losing her father, her only stability in her life had disappeared, and then on top of that she moved to a completely different place where she really had to rely on Lucille and Thomas to help her out. That was my thought on it, at least...I would probably be the same way if I was taken to a different place and lost everything. : ) Anyways, I'm glad you like my OC! and thank you!_

 _Guest: Thank you! Mm, I'll try to have more confrontations between them!_

 _Amelilia: Thank you! I'm glad you love it! I'll try to update sooner!_

 _Thank you so much for all that! I hope all of you like this chapter._

* * *

 _ **Also! Maybe you guys can help me out, I only watched the movie once so some of the scenes have kinda been forgotten, so if you guys remember any of the scenes that you like (even if they are really small) I would like for you guys to let me know in a PM and I'll write them into the story! Let me know!**_

* * *

 _We stared at each other, a battle going on with our eyes...I could see her face twitching in annoyance...and I knew I had her. This would be extremely fun. ..._

* * *

"...Of course."

I smiled in triumph! She was way too easy! "Great!" I clapped my hands and smiled brightly at her, I knew she could tell it was really a smirk in disguise. "I am glad we agree."

"So!" I turned to Edith, tilting my head to the side, ready for whatever she had to say. And no, it really wasn't because I didn't want to face or look at Sir Thomas. "Lina, what did Lady McMichael want?"

Hm...what DID she say? It was all a blur to be honest..."Oh...you know.." I thought hard, trying to remember. When I did I clapped my hands together once. "OH! She wanted to know how my trip was and..." I stopped...now REALLY remembering how the conversation had ended. "..." I couldn't speak. I probably looked like a fish out of water with the way my mouth kept opening and closing.

Edith stepped forward, touching my arm in concern. "Lina?" I could see Thomas and Edith looking at me with worry, for my health probably, but Lucille looked worried...probably asking herself if I was mentally stable. "Lina? What is it?"

I covered my face. "I think...I think I agreed to a courtship with Alan..." I peaked at Edith between my fingers when she didn't answer. That evil person was covering her mouth...trying not to laugh at me!

"She finally got you!" Edith spoke between her fingers.

I groaned and fell on my knees, hugging my stomach. "I was trying to get away from her! " I looked up and could see Lucille giving me the evil eye, Thomas...well...his face had gone blank, he wasn't even looking at me, and Edith was shaking her head. "I was only trying to see my sister...She cornered me...she knew I couldn't say no...she knew I wasn't paying attention." I covered my face with my hands again. "Why me?"

Edith laughed quietly, helping me off the ground. "Well...at least you are being courted now. Father will be happy."

I narrowed my eyes, pulling my arm away from her evil touch. "He spoke to me about this...I think they planned it all along..." I sighed...exhausted from all of my acting. Maybe I should cut it shorter next time.

"You act..." We all looked at Thomas, surprised that he had spoken. He had been very quiet after my little announcement. "You act very...young for your age, Lady Iliana." I couldn't tell what he was feeling...his face was still blank...and he STILL wasn't looking at me. It looked like he was staring either at my nose or cheek.

I smiled brightly. "Ah! He speaks. " I laughed brightly, ignoring the feeling in my stomach, I wouldn't care if I seemed like I was laughing AT him. " I was beginning to think I had imagined you speaking earlier."

My breath caught in my throat when Thomas's neck and cheeks became pink. He was blushing...I wonder where it starts-no, I won't think of that! I shook my head,paying attention to what he was saying. "I am sorry. I was merely lost in thought."

I could tell my smile looked fake now. "It is fine. I and joking with you." There was a strong breeze, blowing my hair around my face. Now I remembered why every female put their hair up in buns. I tried to get it away, fighting with it, really. "If that was your polite of saying I am immature, then yes. I completely agree. But..." I stopped fighting with my hair, letting it stay where it was. At least I could see. "But who wants to be an adult all of the time I believe people should act more like children from time to time, that way we don't get so stressed out or angry."

Lucille crossed her arms over her chest, looking to the side.

"I see...But wouldn't that make people see you as immature?" Thomas finally met my eyes, his eyes filled with curiosity.

He looked so young at that moment. Like a child asking an adult why the sky was blue. I smiled kindly, a real smile for the first time...at least directed towards him that day. "...Mm...well...I only act immature while I am with family or in front of people who I am close with, like you two, you will be family after all. " Thomas flinched, looking away when Edith put her arm through his. "Infront of everyone else, I act composed, serious, and very lady-like." I snorted, running through my messy hair. " Why do you think Lady McMichael likes ME and not Edith? I am good at acting."

Lucille turned towards me then, both Thomas and she staring at me with an expressionless look.

"I am glad she does not like me, thank you." Edith smiled at my narrowed eyes. " Yes, very lucky, indeed."

I was about to answer her with a sarcastic response when I looked over her shoulder and saw someone making their way towards us. I turned quickly to the three and fake yawned. " Uh...I better go home and take a nap! I can feel the exhaustion taking over ...It was very..." I picked up my skirts, making it easier to run away. "Nice to meet you two. Good-bye, don't stay out too late sister dear." I turned around about to make my escape.

"Iliana! Wait right there!" I froze, the shout making people turn towards us and whisper behind their hands and fans.

I dropped my skirt and sighed. "oh no..." I could hear Edith laughing behind me. I put on a happy smile and turned towards the person. "Hello, Alan dear. Lovely evening, is it not?"

Alan glared at me. "We need to speak."

I linked my fingers together, my hands in front of me, laying neatly on my skirts. "Of course, dear sir. But you see, I have been on a long journey...and I only came here to say hello to my dear sister and the Sharpes...Which by the way, Sir Thomas is COURTING my sister, so now I need to take a nap." I tried to act innocently, tried being the key word, one of the few people I couldn't fool in this place was Alan.

"It will only take a second." His voice was hard but suddenly became soft, his features softening as he looked at Edith. He had it hard...he would never admit it now, though. Poor boy. "Hello, Edith." He nodded to Thomas and Lucille. "Hello, Sir Thomas. Lady Lucille."

All three spoke at the same time, making me flinch.

"If you will excuse us." Alan looked my arm through his, pulling me away.

* * *

 _ **3RD POV**_

All three watched Lina and Alan leave, Lina trying to pull her arm away from Alan, both arguing quietly. Thomas's hand clenched, watching them walk away. Lucille seeing the reaction frowned, not liking what she was noticing.

Still looking at Thomas, Lucille spoke to Edith, her voice with a hint of curiosity. "They make a good pair." Thomas's cheek twitched, finally looking away from Iliana and Alan.

Edith laughed. "Yes, they do. They have always been very close. The three of are childhood friends...but they were always closer." Edith looked after them with a longing expression. "They will make a good match...everyone thinks so."

Thomas's eyes narrowed, almost as if saying 'over my dead body.'

* * *

 _ **ILIANA'S POV**_

I could feel the heavy feeling fall off of my body. The tension leaving more and more as we walked away from the group. There was something going on.

I could feel Alan's eyes on me but I let him speak his mind. I needed to sort my thoughts...I couldn't pay attention to what he was saying. "I know that expression...what is it?"

I looked over our shoulders, watching them as they walked further and further away. "I don't like them..." I turned to Alan, a worried expression on my face. I wouldn't hide from him, I never had before...so why now? He was like my older brother that I never had. He always had been. "My father was right...there is something wrong with them."

Alan stopped walking, pulling me to a stop. "Do you feel something?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "That's not it..." I looked back at the group. "You know how rash I can be-"

Alan interrupted, smirking at me. "Of course."

I smacked his arm, smiling softly. "...I...When I get this...feeling..." I ran my hand through my hair, feeling frustrated that I could explain what I was feeling. " "You know what I mean...when I get this weird sensation around people...I tend to follow them around." I interrupted Alan when he opened his mouth to chastise me. " I know, very thoughtless of me. Anyways, I tend to follow the person around, to see what the feeling is..."

This time Alan hit the top of my head lightly, his face in disapproval. "Curiosity killed the cat, Lina."

I smiled. "Satisfaction brought it back, Alan...plus the cat has nine lives." I shook my head, getting back on track. "While I was away...I met this person who...I got a weird feeling around this person." I tilted my head. "So...naturally...I tried to get as close to this person as I could. One minute this person was trying to court me...and then the next...he's not interested anymore..."

Alan stepped towards me, holding my arms, concern all over his face. "What happened?"

I sighed, looking down. "I don't know. I told him some of my life story, the simple stuff, you know? Like, I had a father and an older sister and that I was a seamstress, I owned a little shop that was all mine...but after opening up...something made him just...leave."

Alan held on to my hands. "It is his loss, then, Lina. Anyone would be lucky to have you...even me." We both flinched, remembering what our parents were doing. "what does this have to do with what is going on now?"

I looked to the group again, noticing that Lucille was leaving, and Thomas and Edith were speaking. Thomas could probably feel my eyes on him because he looked up as Edith spoke and we stared at each other, not wanting to break contact. "That man...that was him..." I flinched, turning to Alan. "...Sir Thomas Sharpe." My voice was barely a whisper.

Alan froze, his mouth opening in shock. I could feel when his shock turned to anger, his whole body began to shake.

I began speaking again, trying to draw his mind away from his anger. "Something...I got a very bad feeling...I chalked it up to HIM leaving me...but...it got worse." I rubbed my arms, feeling cold from fear or from the cold, I didn't know. "So much worse, that I hopped on the the next boat and came back home. That feeling that I got around him...was a very small part of the feeling I got that had made me come back...something is wrong, Alan..." I looked at Lucille, noticing she and gone to the dead butterflies. "But...I could almost feel myself choking when I was near HER." I pointed with my head, not wanting to drop my arms from giving me some heat.

Alan looked towards Lucille, and back to me, frowning. "So you think there is something wrong with both of them?"

I shook my head, when I noticed Thomas turning his head to me, I turned back to Alan. "The feeling I got from HIM...pales in comparison to the feeling I got from Lucille...I think whatever Lucille is...some of it transferred to Thomas...I don't think he's bad...I think it's all HER."

Alan turned to look at Edith, a sense of longing in the way he was looking at her. I touched his arm, drawing his eyes back to me. "You know I will protect her, right? She's my sister...I will keep her safe."

Alan nodded, putting his forehead against mine. "I know...I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into. And I hope you know I am here to help you and Edith."

I nodded, smiling happily at him. That is why we were best friends. He never judged me. He was my best friend, my brother I never had.

* * *

Late at night, I sat in front of my mirror in my room. Mary, our family maid, was brushing my hair, something that she loved to do for some strange reason.

You have such beautiful hair, Lady Iliana."

I glared at her through the mirror. "Mary."

Mary smiled crookedly at me, hiding behind my hair. "Oh, sorry. Lady Lina...Better?"

I smiled, nodding my head. "Much, thank you. I wonder what Edith is doing?" I stood up and walked to the nightgown on my bed. It was a long white thin dress, my arms and some of my upper chest showing...it was very scandalous but I had made it, watching the fashion of different countries. I put it on and left my hair down again.

Mary folded my clothes and put them away. "MM...I think she was in the parlor, last time I saw her."

I smiled, walking happily towards the door. "I think I shall go visit her then. She must be bored without me."

I smirked, hearing Mary sigh. "Will you at least put on your robe?"

I shook my head, pouting at her. "No, this is my house. I can walk around nude if I like!"

I began to walk away again and head Mary grab something before following me. "Lina stop acting like a child, what if there are guests?"

I turned to her, walking backwards. "They will get a free show, then." I turned back around when I got to the stairs.

"Iliana!" Mary walked faster, trying to reach me.

I stopped at the middle stair, "Your mother always tried to stop me from doing bad things, I never listened to her, and she was like a mother to me" I turned to her, smirking widely. "What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

Mary groaned loudly, smacking her face lightly. "Fine, but it will be on YOUR head, Iliana."

I laughed, continuing to walk. "Isn't it always?" I made my way towards the parlor. "Oh, sister! What are you doing..." I froze when I got into the parlor, making Mary run into my back.

There...on the couch...was Edith, Thomas and Lucille. They were all opening staring at me with shock. Thomas and Lucille's face red, either from anger or embarrassment, i don't' know but all I did know was that Thomas's face was a brighter red and looking up and down my body.

I turned to Edith, seeing her hand on her face. "I am with guests, Lina."

I laughed nervously, hugging myself, trying to hide my body from Thomas's eyes. "Oops?"

I could hear Mary whispering behind me, her voice filled with laughter. "I told you..." I glared at her over my shoulder until she put on my robe on me. So that's what she had grabbed. "I brought it just in case...THIS happened."

I smiled. "Thank you. This is why you are my favorite, Mary. What would I do without you?"

Mary deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know...walk around nude?"

I smiled nervously again. "...Right..." I nodded a thank you and turned to the group.

Lucille stood up, her arm on her waist. "you let your servants speak to you like that?" She sounded disgusted, her eyes glaring at Mary.

Poor Mary dropped her gaze to the floor and I stood in front of her, shielding her from Lucille's line of vision. "She is not a servant, Lady Lucille. She is family."

Lucille scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. "She is your father's employee. She is a mere servant." Thomas stood up, putting a hand on Lucille's arm, his eyes narrowed at her.

I didn't pay attention to that, though, my whole attention was on Lucille. "Her mother raised Edith and I, so she is family. Right, Edith?" Edith nodded, walking a few steps towards me and Mary. "I would suggest you stop looking at Mary like that, Lady Lucille. Before I am forced to escort you out." I could feel Mary's hand on my back, clutching on to my robe.

Lucille smiled mockingly at me. "But I am to be your family, soon. And you do not treat family badly...right?" I could see the smirk trying to break free from her lips.

I smirked first, taking a step towards her,menacingly. "You are right, she has been a part of MY own family since we were soon...but you are NOT family yet...there is still a chance you will NOT be, in fact, family..." I turned to Thomas, not looking him in the eyes, instead looking at him on his forehead. "You are losing your chance to have my approval, Sir Thomas, thanks to your sister, just so you know. I would suggest controlling her."

Lucille tried to take a step towards me but Thomas stepped in front of her, blocking her view of us. "I apologize, Lady Iliana." Lucille fell back to the couch, sitting down angrily. It seemed that Thomas had pushed her to sit down. "I swear my sister will not act like that again."

I glared through Thomas's stomach, almost as if I could see her eyes. "Can you really swear that?" Thomas flinched, dropping his eyes.

Edith shifted from foot to foot nervously besides me.

And that's when all hell broke lose. Our father walked in, stopping to my left. "What is going on here?" Everyone froze.

I softened my expression after my shock of not hearing him come in. "Nothing father." I turned to him, not noticing how my robe had fallen open when I didn't hold on to it.

My father's face reddened with anger. "You DARE walk around like that? With guests in our home?" I looked down quickly. "Close that robe, Iliana! This instant! You are not a child anymore! Act your age!"

I flinched, closing my robe tightly. "Yes, father." I whispered, looking down.

"And YOU." I looked up, seeing how my father was glaring at a scared Mary. "You could not stop her from coming down here like that?"

I stepped in front of her again. "Father, it was my-"

Father interrupted me, raising his hand. I flinched walking backwards, running into Mary. "Be quiet, Iliana. " He turned to Mary again. "I will be speaking with your mother later. I can not punish you because I respect your mother, but I will make sure that she does. Is that understood?" Mary nodded quietly.

I felt awful. But I would fix this. Mary's mother wouldn't hurt her if I asked her not to. She knew how I was, she knew her daughter couldn't stop me from doing something reckless.

Father turned to Edith next. "Why are they here?"

I could see Edith playing with her hands nervously. "We...we went to the park today...and we decided to come back here for a rest."

I kept my gaze down, I could feel Thomas's stare but I couldn't face him. Or Lucille...they were probably laughing at our scolding.

I saw a pair of shoes, Thomas's shoes, take a step towards us. He tried to reason with father, trying to get the scolding down. "Sir, it was our fau-"

Father raised his hand, motioning Thomas to stop speaking. "I do not know how you behave in your home, Sir Thomas. But HERE, in my home, I do not let men visit my daughters, without me being present, even if you have your sister with you. Edith would not be able to tell you no, when you asked to come here, so I understand. But I do have a daughter who seems she undisciplined..." I flinched. "so I would like you to ask me next time you come over."

Thomas looked towards me, noticing my flinch. "Yes, sir. We will go now..." He looked at Edith. "Good night, lady Edith." And then looked at me, he opened his mouth to say something but I turned my head away, already heading to the stairs. "Good night, sir."

Father stared after me, his eyes narrowing. "Good night."

When I reached my room, I heard the front door close. I sighed in relief. I could finally breath again.

* * *

 _ **SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? YAY OR NAY**_ _ **?**_

 _ **-ILIAH-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N.: WOW! So many reviews, alerts, favorites and hits! I'm so happy! Just for that I have now decided I will update every Tuesday and Thursday weekday and either Saturday and Sunday on the weekends...depending on work and school. I will try to update those days though! THANK YOU SO MUCH! OH AND THE IMAGE THAT COMES UP WITH THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY A DRAWING I MADE OF ILIANA! IF YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IT LET ME KNOW AND I CAN SHOW IT SOMEHOW LOL**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN CRIMSON PEAK, NOR THE PLOT NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 _LAURA201112: Thank you!_

 _Chels: I'll update more! Promise! Thank you : )_

 _Amelilia: Thank you! Yes, it'll talk some more in this chapter about that. Hope you like it! And I hope you find it even more interesting!_

 _Guest: YAYA!_

 _Princess PrettyPants: Thank you! I'm glad you like that! Ha ha_

 _RiverOfTheWolf: I hope intense is alright! Thank you!_

 _-sparrow: Thank you! I'm glad you love it! I liked the movie, too!_

 _MelyBells: Thank you! I promise I'll update more often!...I don't want you to join the ghosts of Crimson Peak...well...I mean Thomas is technically a spirit now...so...maybe I'll join you if you turn into a house. We can have a party with Thomas!...Fine! I won't make you be a ghost and join Thomas, I'm pretty old so I can join him by myself!_

 _Sparky She-Demon: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think its getting better! I will never forget that part! That was my favorite part...I laughed very loudly at that scene. Thank you so much!_

 _ **A FEW THINGS BEFORE WE START: i CHANGED A FEW THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE i FORGOT THE ORDER THAT THINGS HAPPENED. WHEN I DID REMEMBER, IT HAD BEEN TOO LATE. I COULDN'T REALLY CHANGE THEM BACK. ALSO, I DON'T REALLY REMEMBER THE EXACT LINES THAT THEY USED, SO MINE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE MOVIES...BUT I THINK THEY HAVE SOME OF THE SAME MEANING? SORRY ABOUT THAT! I SHOULD GO WATCH IT AGAIN!**_

* * *

 _"When I reached my room, I heard the front door close. I sighed in relief, I could finally breathe again."_

* * *

 _"..."_

I sat up in bed, breathing rapidly. I swear I had heard a noise. I looked around my room, the only light coming from the moon, which wasn't much. My door was closed, there was nothing in here.

"..."

I heard the same noise and got out of bed. "Hello?"

 _"...Come..."_

I looked around the room again, getting on my knees to look under the bed when I didn't see anything again. I got up and walked towards the door, my body shaking in fear. This had to be a dream...right? "Hello?...Who's there?...Show yourself!" I could feel myself getting irritated with whatever that thing was.

 _"Come...me..."_

I walked out of my room, going down the stairs and to the door, following the voice. "Who is there?"

 _"Come...to me..."_

I growled under my breath, but when I opened the door my breath stopped. I thought I had opened the door...I looked back at the door and saw that the door was gone...everywhere around me...it looked like a graveyard...

 _"Iliah...my precious...Iliah..."_

I turned to the voice and froze in shock. That name...there was only one person who ever called me that. "Mother?"

 _"Come Iliah..."_

I couldn't believe it, it couldn't be her. She was long dead...but this...this had to be a dream. She couldn't be here in the living world. I could feel the tears running down my face and took a step forward. "Momma?"

 _"Beware...of Crimson Peak...Beware of...Evil..."_

I continued walking, following the voice. "Beware of what?...What is Crimson Peak?" I tripped over something, catching myself before falling on my face. "Mom, where are you?"

 _"Beware..."_

Her voice drifted off, fading away with the breeze...instead another voice took over. _"Wake...Wake up...Iliana...wake up!"_

I gasped, opening my eyes. When had I closed them? I was still standing...and in front of a lake...but there were no lakes near our house. "where am I?" My voice coming out in a whisper, not really understanding anything that was going on.

"Iliana.." I turned to the voice and found Thomas looking at me with concern. When did he get here? "You are near the lake outside of the hotel...what are you doing all the way out here?" Thomas rubbed my arms, trying to get me to warm up. I was only in my nightgown.

I looked around in a daze. "I...don't know..." I tried to remember what my mother had said...something about Crimson Peak...but what was Crimson Peak? "Beware..." I mumbled, my lips frozen from the cold.

Thomas sighed taking off his jacket and wrapping it around me. "I did not know you slept walked..."

I pulled the jacket tighter around my body. "THere are many things you do not know about me, sir." I pulled my hand out of the jacket and rubbed my face, I couldn't feel it anymore. The wind was making it numb.

Thomas flinched, running his hand through his lovely black hair. " I...I am sorry...so very sorry."

I looked at him, my body wanting nothing more than to step forward and hug him, to help him get rid of that pain I could see. "about?" I asked, hugging myself tighter to stop myself from reaching out to him.

Thomas began to pace, walking back and forth in front of me, it was making me dizzy. "I did not want to hurt you, that is why I left..." he motioned with his hands, moving them rapidly. "You were the first to act differently towards me...you did not care when I told you I had little to my name..." He walked to my, holding onto my shoulders. "You were a bright sun in my endless night sky..."

We stared at each other in silence for a while, I didn't want to give in. I didn't want to let him win...that's when it clicked, what he had said. I took a step back, feeling the panic begin. "Hurt me?...Are you going to hurt Edith?"

Thomas laughed forcefully, making it very clear that it was fake. "Out of everything I said..." He scoffed. "Of course you would pick up on that."

I grabbed his arms, trying to get his attention back on me. "Are you going to hurt Edith?" My anger was rising. He had never seen me angry, but oh boy was he about to experience it.

Thomas looked at my hands, a sad expression on his face. "Not me..."

I nodded slowly, letting go of his arms. "Lucille then...I knew there was something wrong with her."

Before I could completely let go, Thomas held on to my hands, pulling me closer to him. "But it was my choice. I chose Edith...she told me she was too young...I did not listen." I looked up at him, hearing his voice catch...of course...he was in love with her.

I made a shooing motion with my hand, looking away. I did not want to see his love sick look, not when it was for my sister. "It is fine. No-one can choose who they fall in love with. Edith has always had that reaction from men."

I felt myself being turned towards Thomas forcefully, his hands on my arms again. I looked up to his face and gasped. He looked angry. "NO. I do not love Edith." I gasped again, but he had that expression, if he did not love Edith then who did he love? "I came here and chose her because I thought she was an only child...If I had known she was YOUR sister...I would have NEVER chosen her!" I tilted my head in confusion, his hand coming up to touch my cheek tenderly. " I love YOU, Iliana."

I could feel my eyes widen, his face coming closer and closer to mine. I couldn't move. My body had frozen, even as his lips made contact with mine. They were soft, barely touching. "I. Love. You...from the very beginning." He moved his face away, enough for me to see him clearly. "Do you remember?"

* * *

 _I stretched my arms over my head, feeling the chilly breeze from London. This place was beautiful._

 _"Lady Iliana!" I turned behind me, seeing my maid Mandy running out of the hotel, my umbrella in her hands. "You forgot your umbrella. It looks like it will rain later."_

 _I smiled brightly. "Thank you, Mandy. Would you like to accompany me? I am going to go sight seeing." I asked her, knowing that Mandy was a very curious little girl. Mandy nodded her head vigorously and I laughed. "Come then! Let's go on an adventure."_

 _Mandy's face turned bright red, she lowered her head, looking at the ground. "T-thank you. Lady Iliana."_

 _I smiled down at her, patting her head softly._

 _We continued to walk until we made it to a beautiful lake, there were people everywhere. "London is very beautiful, isn't it miss?" Mandy asked, her voice full of awe with the image that was in front of us._

 _I nodded looking around. "It is...isn't it?" I turned to my left, feeling a weird sensation and noticed a man make eye contact with me. He was beautiful. He wore a black suit, his black hair neatly combed back._

 _Mandy gasped beside me, noticing the man looking at me. "My lady...that man is staring at you..." She giggled behind her hand. "He is very good looking."_

 _I could feel the weird sensation getting stronger as he walked towards us but when I looked into his beautiful blue-green eyes I forgot everything. I couldn't think straight. "Very."_

 _"Hello." His voice was smooth like silk yet very masculine. He bowed at the waist and smiled kindly at me. "My name is Thomas Sharpe."_

 _I smiled shyly, curtsying. "Hello, Mr. Sharpe. I am Iliana Cushing." I extended my hand and he kissed it softly, his touch sending shivers down my back. And by the look of it...he felt it too._

* * *

"I do remember. Even back then.." I could feel my eyes narrow at him. "Even back then there was something wrong...Your eyes deceived me, though..." I began to breathe heavily in anger. "Chose her for what?"

Thomas looked away with a pained expression.

Now I was the one that began to pace. "If you chose Edith for something...that means that you CHOSE me, when you walked up to me then, too." I turned to him. "What. Did. You. Chose. Us. For, Thomas?"

He glanced at me before taking a step away, shaking his head. " I chose you at the beginning but after we got to know each other...I didn't want that for you. So I left!"

I was angry. He was beating around the bush, I wanted to know what he had planned. I didn't care about anything else. I pushed him back. "What did you chose us for?! Answer me!"

Thomas flinched, grabbing my arms to stop me from hitting him more. "We...we were trying to make something to help us build a road, in our home...we need-"

I laughed in disbelief, my breathing getting wilder. "Money...You are building an invention and you need MONEY...what better way to get it than by marrying wealth?" I laughed loudly, trying to hide from the fact that my heart was breaking, I blinked tears away. "When I told you I had a sister...That I wasn't an only child...that all my father's money would go to my sister because she was older...you couldn't use me anymore. Because EDITH WAS OLDER...she would get our father's inheritance...while I have to get married and get any of their inheritance..."

When I tried to pull away Thomas held on to my arms, stopping me from getting away. He brought his face closer to mine, his eyes pleading with me. " I was going to marry someone here...get their inheritance and then look for you." I tried to pull away. "I would finally get some money to start my inventions...and I could sell that invention, making enough money to start a family. A family with you! I could finally marry you!"

I stopped fighting, blinking back tears. "And what would happen to that person you married?...To Edith?"

Thomas gulped, his hold on my arm tightening painfully. "Lucille...Lucille would take care of her."

I stared at him with shock. "NO!" I finally pulled my arm out of his hold, with enough force that it made me trip and fall on my back. "I will not let you go through with this!" I stood up quickly, throwing his jacket at him in anger. "You will NEVER marry Edith! Go look elsewhere because you are THROUGH here!" I turned my back to him and began walking home. I couldn't even feel the cold anymore, my body was burning up with anger.

"Iliana!...Lina! Stop!" I ignored him, walking angrily away. "Let me at least take you back home. There could be something dangerous out there!"

I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder, yelling back angrily. "There is something dangerous right HERE!"

* * *

(3rd pov)

Thomas looked after Iliana, watching as she walked away angrily.

"Thomas." Thomas looked behind him and saw Lucille in her nightgown, hugging her arms, trying to get rid of the cold.

Thomas turned back to watching the speck that was Iliana's retreating back. "We need to get rid of her..."Lucille stepped behind Thomas's back, hugging him tightly. "She will ruin everything."

Thomas shook his head, not really paying attention to what Lucille was saying. " We can start over. Somewhere else."

Lucille tightened her arms around Thomas. "But you have won Edith over. We only need to get rid of her father and Iliana. Then she will marry you!"

Thomas grabbed her arms and threw them away from him, Lucille took a step away from the force. "I said NO! We are not harming Iliana!"

Lucille's eyes got teary. "Why not? Ever since that day...when you kept disappearing for hours...there is a different light in your eyes..." Lucille sobbed. "It is true, then? You are doing all of this for HER, instead of for US, like we had planned. She does not want you, thomas!" Lucille hit Thomas's chest. "She hates you!"

Thomas shook his head, looking down at Lucille sadly. "I know she feels the same for me, Lucille. I am sorry. You will always be family, there will always be a place in heart for you...but she has my mind, my body and my heart in her grasp. I WILL marry her." Thomas turned away, walking away from a still sobbing Lucille.

Lucille's hands clenched, her tears drying up. "We will see about that."

* * *

(Lina's pov)

I woke up in the morning with an empty feeling. I didn't care about anything else, I had a mission. I walked to my father's study and knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and stepped in, seeing my father sitting in his desk. "Good morning, Father."

Father turned his face to me and frowned, seeing me in my robe. "Good morning, Iliana. Haven't you gotten ready for the feast?"

I walked towards the desk and sat in the chair. "I will father...I have just...I wanted to ask something of you." I hesitated seeing him frown at me.

He motioned for me to continue but when I hesitated again he sat forward, his hands together on the desk. "You have never asked anything of me before. What is it?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again. I could do this. I could ask this of him. He was a smart man. "i want you to stop Sir Sharpe from courting Edith." I held my breath.

Father stood up and walked to my side, sitting on the desk in front of me. "Why?" He crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at me.

I took a deep breath, cleaning the sweat from my hands on my dress. " There is something wrong with the Sharpe's...I don't like them...I don't trust them."

Father stared at me, trying to find something. He seemed to find it because he walked to where his alcohol was and took a drink. "It seems that you inherited your mother's ability to sense things...I should have known with the way you acted last night." Father sighed heavily, grabbing a folder from his desk. "I should have listened to you more often. "

father handed me the folder and I opened it up. "What is it?" I took out the papers when father motioned for me to look at them. When I did, I opened my mouth in shock. "He...He is married?" I looked at father.

His face was grim, rubbing his hand on his face. "His wife has passed away...but he WAS married."

I looked down at the paper and looked at the date. I could feel my hands shaking. "This was four months ago..." Oh god...he was still married when he was speaking to me...his wife had died a few days before he left me!

"He will be coming tonight for the party. I will speak to them then." I looked at father, noticing how tired he looked. This must be hell for him. Edith had finally found someone she had liked...and he turned out to be evil.

I stood up. "I would like to be here when you do...I don't trust them."

Father stared at my blank expression and nodded. "Of course...go, get ready."

I dropped the folder back on his desk and walked away.

"And Iliana..." His voice was hesitant, so I turned to him. He walked to me and stopped, touching my cheek lightly. " I am sorry. For how I have always treated you. I do not think you are undisciplined...I do not hate your childishness...You just remind me so much of your mother." I blinked back tears, not believing what I was hearing. "I do pay attention to you...I just...do not know how to show you that I have. Edith is easy to please...but you have always been more free...you have always been able to take care of yourself."

I sniffed, blinking the tears away. Only making them run down my face. "Father."

Father leaned towards me, kissing my forehead. "Oh!" Father walked towards his desk and brought out another folder, telling me to get it. "Sign these."

I stepped to the desk and signed the papers, not reading what they were, trusting my father. "What are they for?" I asked, signing them.

Father smiled kindly. "I trust you, Iliana. Those papers are my will." I turned to him, my neck hurting from how fast I had turned. "I have changed it to where everything will belong to you, not Edith." My eyes grew in shock. "She has expressed her distaste about owning the money and the business...and I truly trust you to make the right decisions. If something were to happen to me...I would like the business to be in good hands."

I looked like a fish again. I didn't know what to say. So I asked the first thing that popped into my head. "And...this has nothing to do with Edith's want to marry Sir Sharpe?"

Father sat in his chair, his chin covered by his fists. "NO, those papers state that the business and money will go to you. Whoever you marry will never see a cent or part of the business...not unless you say otherwise."

I leaned against the desk on my hands, my body losing its will to stand up. "You can do that?" I asked breathlessly.

"I work at the bank." I laughed quietly, seeing his smirk. "I can make anything happen. And you own a small business..." He shrugged. "That convinced the others that you can own a business." I laughed, shaking my head, I was feeling very dizzy. "Go, get ready." I nodded and left the study, making my way to my room.

As I walked into the room I saw Helen and Mary fixing my things for tonight. They looked up and Helen made her way quickly to me. "Child..." She held on to my shoulders and led me to the bed, Mary following with a concerned expression. "Are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost." She felt my forehead. "You are very pale."

I laughed quietly, hiding my face in my hands. "I think...I think my father just apologized for everything...and gave me his company..."

Both gasped, hands to mouth. "Hat is great news, child!" Helen hugged me tightly, smiling brightly allowing her wrinkles to be seen more clearly.

I mumbled into my hands, loud enough for Helen to hear me. "Pinch me, Helen...I believe this is a dream." I felt a pinch on my right and jumped. "OUCH!" I rubbed my arm and glared at Mary.

Mary shrugged. "You asked to be pinched."

I pointed at Helen. "By your mother!" I slapped Mary with a pillow. "It doesn't hurt much when she does it!"

Helen shook her head, sighing in annoyance. "Stop bickering, you two. " Helen looked at me. "Do you still believe this is a dream?" I shook my head. "Then Mary's pinch worked. Now let us get you ready for tonight!" Helen turned to Mary hitting her shoulder lightly with a fan. "Draw the bath, child!"

Later that night, when the guests were arriving I walked to my father's office and walked in, seeing Edith sigh in relief. "She signed the papers, then?"

I smirked evilly, quietly walking behind her. "I have."

Edith jumped and turned to me, smacking my head with her fan. "Iliana! Do not do that!"

I laughed loudly, trying to move away from Edith's fan. "You are very skittish , sister!"

I could see father shaking his head, smiling faintly at us. "She has signed them, Edith. Now go and enjoy the party. Edith laughed with me and we made our way to the door, but father stopped me. "Iliana." '

I turned to father and saw another folder in his hands, I motioned for Edith to go ahead. "wait for me outside, Edith." She nodded, leaving and I walked to the folder. Taking it from father I looked into the folder and froze. Father walked to my side. "Four wives..." His voice coming out in a whisper.

I covered my mouth seeing the newspaper. "All dead?" This finally made it seem final in some way. Like this was the close to whatever doubts I had had about Thomas. Father nodded grimly, running his hand through his hair.

"Edith..."

Father and I turned to each other when we heard Thomas's voice and nodded. Father made his way to the door.

"I have come to speak to you...is there any place we may speak alone?"

I could see father standing by the door, a hand on Edith's shoulder. "Actually." Edith and Thomas had turned to him, because Father's gaze went to somewhere near Edith's side. "I would like to speak to you and your sister, Thomas." Edith turned her head to me and I shrugged. "Go, enjoy the party, Edith." Thomas and Lucille walked into the room and stopped. "We will be out in a few minutes." I could hear father reassure Edith.

Thomas made his way to me, his eyes trying to catch mine but I kept my eyes on father. I leaned against the desk, crossing my arms over my chest. Thomas, finally realizing that he wasn't getting a response from me, turned to father. "Is there something wrong?"

Father turned to his alcohol and took two drinks, giving one to Thomas and keeping the other one. "I know you are courting my daughter, thomas. She seems very happy with it." He walked to the desk, picking up the folder and looking blankly at it.

I turned to father and whispered quietly, not wanting them to hear. "Don't mention the other one." Father looked at me and nodded quietly, moving away from the desk.

"I know our family does not have much money, sir-" Lucille said, taking a step forward, when my father raised his hand to quiet her she stepped back again.

"I did not want you in here to speak to you about money..." Father turned to Thomas.

Thomas's eyes were on me, I could feel them. He took a deep breath, almost as if trying to get the strength to say something. "Sir, I really-"

Father interrupted him again. "I know. You have fallen in-love with my daughter."

Thomas looked at me, his eyes soft. Nodding his head. "Yes, I have. That is why I would like to ask you if I could-"

Father took a step forward. "Marry her?"

Thomas, eyes never leaving mine, nodded. "I have come here to formally ask your permission to marry Ilia-" Lucille's hand shot out, squeezing Thomas's hand tightly.

My eyes widened when I noticed the slip up and looked at father, hoping he hadn't heard it. And he hadn't. I stood up straight. "You will have to understand why I say no to your request." Father gave the papers to Lucille and she read them, her eyes widening. "I have come upon this bit of information." Lucille passed it to Thomas, allowing him to read it. They both looked shocked to read what was in those papers. "So, my answer is no."

Thomas took a step forward, his voice breaking with panic. "But sir!"

Father narrowed his eyes taking out a small piece of paper. "I know. You love my daughter...but I do not want you to marry her."

Thomas turned to me, his eyes pleading. "What would you like me to do then?" His words having a double meaning that were directed towards me. I turned my head, looking back at father.

Father signed the small paper and walked to Lucille again. "End your courtship with Edith." Thomas looked confused at Father, not understanding that it wasn't me father was talking about, but Edith. "I want you to break my daughter's heart and end the courtship. Understand? This should cover it."

Lucille looked at the paper and widened her eyes. It was a check. Father was paying them so Thomas could leave Edith alone. Lucille and Thomas nodded their heads sadly. "And tell her you are leaving. Going back to London. You are no longer welcomed in my town." Thomas looked up at me sharply. His eyes pleading. "Understood?" When I didn't say anything, Thomas nodded, running his hand through his hair angrily. "Good. Let us go out now. Lina?" I walked towards father and put my arm through his, following after Thomas and Lucille.

* * *

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING! HOW WAS IT?**_

 _ **-LINA-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN; THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! THIS STORY IS A BIT SLOPPY...I KINDA DON'T FEEL WELL AND SO IT PROBABLY SHOWS IN THIS CHAPTER! THAT AND I WAS LISTENING TO PHANTOM OF THE OPERA WHILE I WROTE THIS...SO I WAS KINDA SORTA PAYING ATTENTION TO THE SONGS INSTEAD OF THIS STORY. SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE. ITS A BIT SHORTER AS WELL SO...YEA. OH! AND IT HAVE SO MANY POV'S YOU MIGHT FEEL DIZZY! I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT**_

 _ **I WILL DO REVIEW REPLIES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, EVERYONE WHO DID!**_

 _ **ALSO! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU. I ALREADY SPOKE WITH SPARKY SHE-DEMON AND SHE GAVE ME HER INPUT BUT I'D ALSO LIKE TO HEAR FROM ALL OF YOU. WHICH ONE WOULD BE BETTER? EITHER LINA GOING TO ALLERDALE HALL WITH THOMAS AND EDITH OR STAYING WITH ALAN AND THEN GOING WITH HIM TO RESCUE EDITH? WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMSON PEAK OR ITS CHARACTER...OR PLOT LINE.**_

* * *

 _I walked towards father and put my arm through his, following after Thomas and Lucille._

* * *

The party had been a very interesting event. Watching Lucille and Thomas try to avoid Edith, who chased after them for the better part of the night, was very amusing. Not the fact that he would hurt Edith later tonight, but that he was trying to evade Edith and try to speak to me...who was trying to avoid him.

Alan had decided to come at the last minute, spending most of the time with me, while his sister tried to get both of our attentions. I really didn't like his sister...but I couldn't be rude to her, knowing that their mother was just on the other side of the house.

When dinner was ready we made our way to the table and sat down. Father sat at the head of the table, as Edith sat on his left and I sat on his right. Thomas and Lucille sat next to Edith and Alan sat next to me. It had gone very well. Everyone was enjoying the feast….and as it ended my father stood up and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, everyone." Everyone turned to father, and I clenched my hands in my lap. "It seems Sir Thomas has a very sad announcement to make."

Everyone turned to Thomas, standing up as he did. "Right…." Thomas walked to Father's spot. "Lucille and I would like to thank you all for how generous you have been to us, for welcoming us, complete strangers, with open arms. Sadly….Lucille and I have gotten homesick, so we will be returning home tomorrow morning. We will leave on the earliest train possible." I turned to Edith as I saw her flinch, and followed after her when she began to walk away.

I could hear footsteps behind us, so I walked faster and tried to reach Edith first. But Thomas had longer legs, and he reached us before I could speak to Edit. "Edith…."

Edith stopped on the stairs, not turning around. "So you are leaving?" Her voice was soft, fragile, she sounded like she wanted to cry and my heart broke. I wish I could take it back. If she really did love him so much….then I would give up any feelings I had for him, I would allow him to marry her….but he was not a good man. He would kill her if he had the chance.

Thomas took a step up the stairs, and made his face blank. "Yes. Lucille and I have gotten homesick….and since there is nothing holding us here, we thought we should leave." I could hear Edith's heart break.

Edith choked on her sob before answering, her voice nothing but a whisper. It was hard to hear her and I had to strain myself to hear her. "Nothing holding you here?" When Thomas answered with a no, Edith nodded her head sadly. Beginning to make her way up the stairs again. "Then have a safe journey back."

I could hear footsteps behind us and I knew that everyone else had come into the room. Including my father, if Thomas looking over my shoulder glaring was any indication. "Would you like to hear what I thought about your book?"

Edith stopped walking again, sniffing before she turned to him. "Of course."

I flinched, knowing what was about to happen. I closed my eyes and looked away. "I thought your story lacked depth." Edith flinched. "I thought it was very childish, women should only write about romance, not ghost stories." Edith began to cry now, not hiding the fact that she was. She whispered that it wasn't a ghost story, her hand covering her mouth. Thomas took a few more steps towards Edith, making him tower over her. "Your story was childish, immature and idiotic." Thomas turned to me, his eyes hard. "LIke your sister."

I raised my chin in defiance, knowing that this was all an act. At that moment Edith raised her hand and slapped Thomas across the face. Her eyes dangerous with anger. "How dare you?! My sister is not idiotic or immature or childish!" Edith turned and ran up the stairs, slamming the door as she got into her room.

I picked up my skirt and ran up the stairs, Thomas grabbing my arm as I ran past him. I turned to him, my eyes hard. Those eyes were drawing me in again, they were pulling me into where I would agree with anything that he said. "Come with me. Leave this place, with me….Please." I could feel the tears running down my face as I tried to fight the pull that he had on. I would not fall for it a second time. Not again. I pulled my arm out of his hold and ran up the stairs and to Edith's room.

I pressed my ear to the door and listened, hearing her quiet sobs coming from the other side. I sighed and knocked on the door. Hearing her sobs quiet down she called for me to come in. Opening the door I saw her laying on her bed, her body facing down, her head to the side to see me. I sighed quietly and closed the door, not wanting anyone to hear us or bother us. I walked to her bed and climbed in, laying beside her. I ran my hand through her hair like I always did when we were younger. It seemed to still work because she calmed down, only hiccuping. "You were right….You are always right…" Edith whispered, moving closer to me. Her sobs were muffled by the bed sheets.

I pulled her towards me, her face hiding under my chin. "Shh….it's fine. Everything will be fine now…"

Edith hugged me tighter, her arms tightly around my middle. "It hurts...it hurts so much…" I nodded my head, closing my eyes. "I know it does...but it will get better as time goes by." Edith glanced at me, moving back enough to see my expression, her eyes filled with curiosity. "Have you felt this pain?"

I smirked, hiding my own pain. "Me? Broken heart?" I laughed quietly, playing with her hair. "I do the heart breaking, sister. You know this."

My smirked slowly disappeared as she hid her face back under my chin, her voice soft, filled with sleep. "You are right. Of course. Nothing can hurt you." Edith laughed quietly, her voice slurred with sleepiness. "I wish I was as strong as you."

I closed my eyes tightly, knowing when she had fallen asleep. "No, you don't…." There was only one person who had broken my heart...and that man was the same one that has broken yours. I could tell when the feeling began to creep in, taking over my body and freezing it. Something was wrong. Something horrible was about to happen.

* * *

 **(3rd POV)**

The next morning Thomas arrived outside of the hotel at the same time as Lucille, both stopping to stare at each other. Lucille stepped forward, smiling softly. "Thomas…"

Thomas narrowed his eyes, crossing his hands in front of his chest. "Where have you been?"

Lucille began to fiddle with her hands, looking down at them. "I….I went for a walk." Thomas kept staring at her trying to tell if she had lied or told the truth. When Lucille had had enough she looked up. "Where were you?"

Thomas continued to stare at her for a few more seconds before answering, his voice filled with caution. "I went to the lake." Lucilles hands clenched in anger before calming down. "You...you should wait here for Iliana."

Thomas looked at her sharply, taking a step forward. "What?"

Lucille took a deep breath and smiled kindly. "You should wait for her...Ask her to...to come with us to Allerdale Hall...maybe she will agree if you ask her one more time."

Thomas opened and closed his mouth, not knowing exactly what was going on at the moment. "Why...why are you saying this? I thought you hated her and Edith?"

Lucille shook her head slowly, looking around them. "Because…. I love you…" she stepped up to Thomas and touched his cheek lightly. "I am doing all of THIS….because I love you." Thomas looked at her for a few seconds before smiling brightly and hugging her tightly, spinning her around in the air. "I love you too, Lucille. I will go straight to their home now!" Before Thomas could take a step Lucille grabbed his arm, making him turn back to her. "NO!" Thomas looked curiously at her. "I...I delivered a letter this morning….telling her to meet us here. That is where I really was."

Thomas smiled, holding Lucille's face between his hands and kissed her forehead. "You did that?...For me?" Thomas let go and looked at his pocket watch. "I will wait for her in the lobby, then." Thomas turned and walked quickly inside. Leaving a smirking Lucille outside. "I am doing this for you, dear Thomas."

* * *

 **(iliana's pov)**

I walked quickly, covering my face and hair with my veil. I looked forward and sighed, hesitating before entering the building. I opened the doors to the church and stepped in. Closing them tightly behind me.

After my morning chores I stepped into the house and pulled the veil off of my head, sighing with relief. I looked up when I heard quick footsteps running down the stairs. Edith looked angry. "Edith?" I asked, not knowing what was going on. Why she was angry.

Edith stepped up to me quickly, slapping me in the face. I could feel my cheek burn from the force and I held on to it. What….she had somehow found out. That was the only explanation. "How dare you...How dare you comfort me yesterday, with an innocent look! How could you when it was father and you who forced him to leave!?"

I looked up at her face and noticed how red her face was, she was very angry. Edith raised her hand again and I flinched back thinking that she would hit me again. Instead she threw a letter at me and I began to read it.

" _My dearest Edith,_

 _by the time you read this letter, we will have gone. I want to apologize_

 _for everything that we have done. We did not mean to interfere with_

 _your family and you...we never meant to split your family like we have._

 _Your father and sister seem to think we were using you, which is not_

 _the case, at all. We only wanted to befriend someone here, for as long_

 _as we stayed. But they thought us awful people. I am sorry to say...that_

 _your father has paid us to leave you, we are very sorry to have caused_

 _you such pain. Please, accept our apology._

 _I will always love you,_

 _Thomas Sharpe"_

I could feel my mouth opening wider and wider as I read the letter. "This...That is not what happened! He lies!" I looked up at Edith, shaking the letter at her. Wanting her to understand that the letter was fake. This wasn't even his own handwriting! I knew what that looked like, I had many of the letters he had written me still with me in my room.

Edith took a step forward, her face twisted with anger. "Is that what you were doing yesterday? In father's office?" I tried to touch her arm but she threw it away. "I thought it was very suspicious."

I groaned, shaking the letter once more. "I already told you, this letter is lying. That is not what happened!" Edith crossed her arm, as if asking me to explain what happened. "Father found some disturbing facts about those Sharpe siblings, so he gave them a check, telling him to leave you alone. He had proof that he was not a very good person."

Edith scoffed, pushing me away from the door. "Move, I am going after him and marrying him. I don't care what you or father says."

I stomped after her, throwing the letter to the floor, where it belonged. "So you would rather believe a man who you have just met? Who you barely know?" I grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. "This is not a fairy tale, Edith! You can not fall in love with a man that quickly without knowing him! This man will kill you! Do you not believe your own flesh and blood!"

Edith pulled her arm away quickly. "You are no sister of mine."

I glared at her. "This is why I am strong, Edith." I stepped up to her, pushing her back. "This is why no-one can hurt me." Edith stops, freezing in place. "I may act like a child, but I know how to control my emotions and actions. I have closed my heart to anything that tries to hurt me. I do not let people get under my skin, like you do. This Thomas Sharpe will kill you. You will see, you will understand and you will want my help but it will be too late."

Edith spun around and walked away, leaving me looking after her. I fell to my knees and sobbed, covering my face with my hands. "...She will come around, Lina." I looked behind me and saw Helen walking to me, kneeling down beside me, hugging me tightly. I sobbed, leaning into her. "It will be too late, Helen...It will be too late!"

* * *

 **(3rd pov)**

Edith ran into the hotel room, breathing heavily. "Thomas?"

Two maids looked up and stopped giggling. "Oh, sorry, miss. They left early this morning." They curtsied and went back to work. "Thank you." Edith turned and walked out of the room, her head down. Not noticing when Thomas turned the corner.

Thomas stopped walking and looked at her, his face filled with confusion. "Edith?"

Edith's head snapped up at the voice and smiled widely. "Thomas!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly, Thomas's arms on his sides. "You stayed."

Thomas looked down at Edith, tilting his head to the side. "Yes….Lucille has already gone home...I waited for-" Edith interrupted, leaning away from him she smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, Thomas. I received your letter, about iliana." Edith could feel her face turn into a grimace and let go of Thomas.

Thomas looked around, trying to find Iliana. "Did she come with you?" When he didn't see her he turned back to Edith and noticed her grimace. "No, we got into an argument this morning." Edith hugged him again. "Thank you, for telling me about everything."

Thomas pulled away, his hands on her shoulder, looking her straight in the eye. "What argument….and what did I tell you about everything?" Edith frowned taking out the letter from her pocket, handing it to him. "You sent this letter telling me-"

A man behind Thomas cleared his throat, both turning to him. The man's face set in a sad expression. "Lady Cushin…." The man looked up at her, fidgeting with his hat. "I am sorry…"

* * *

 **(iliana's pov/ same time** )

I walked to the stairs and stopped immediately. A pain in my chest making me double over, falling on my knees once more. I could feel it extending to my arms and legs.

I looked up when there was a knock and sat on the steps, trying to control my breathing. "Helen…" My voice came out in a wheezing whisper, but she heard me and walking into the room. Gasping when she was me on the floor. I shooed her away and pointed to the door. "Open...it."

Helen nodded and walked to the door, opening it, only to find a man on the other side. "Is Lady Cushin here?" I looked up and tried to stand up slowly, the pain still lingering in my body. "Lady Cushin...I am sorry….but...we found your father this morning….he has been murdered."

I lost all breath in my body and Helen grabbed my arm, keeping me standing up. "What?" I gasped out. "No! I saw him as he was leaving this morning. You are lying."

The man shook his head, his face growing sadder. "I am sorry...but it is the truth, Miss."

I sobbed quietly, trying to stay standing up. "Where...where is he? Take me to him!" The man nodded his head, stepping to me to hold onto my arm. "Yes but..the thing is...we need you...or your sister to identify him.." Helen sobbed loudly, covering her mouth with her hand, next to me. Our footsteps getting shakier. I covered my face and nodded to the man, not trusting my voice at the moment.

The ride to the morgue was quiet, our sobbs the only thing being heard. When we arrived, my tears had dried and my face felt blank. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I couldn't understand anything anymore. "This way." We followed the man into the room and I saw Thomas and Edith already standing there. Thomas turned his head to me but i looked forward, looking at the body on the table, it was covered with a sheet. I let go of Helen and took slow steps to the body, Helen sobbing quietly behind me. My body moved as if I was a puppet, not having control of it, not having control of anything that was going on. Edith and I walked to the table, her hand moved to mine and we held on tightly, getting ready to see the body.

The doors opened loudly, but we didn't flinch, or turned around. We kept our eyes on the body. Alan stepped to the table. "i am sorry I am late. Edith Lina." He nodded his head once to us before turning to the man. "I came as soon as I heard."

The man shook his head. "We need THEM to identify the body." Alan took out his things from his bag and set them on the table next to the table with the body. "It is fine,I can do it, I was his doctor."

Edith stepped forward, letting go of my hand and pulling the sheet slowly away from the body. When we saw the face we both gasped, edith taking a step back and looking away. I couldn't though, I couldn't look away. I was frozen. The right side of his face wasn't there anymore...or at least wasn't visible at all. it was all red...and raw….and disgusting looking. Edith began to cry behind me and it took me a second to get control of my body. My hand flew to my mouth and I covered it, the sobs escaping from between my fingers.

Alan began to check the body and i moved forward, touching my father's left side of his face lightly with the back of my hand. "This is our father." I choked out, in between my fingers. Alan stopped checking the body and turned his head to me, looking sadly at me. "You don't have to look at him, Lina. I can check him."

I shook my head tightly, still looking at my father's face. Edith walked to me and pushed Alan's hand away. "Stop...he was self conscious of his age….of his face…" Edith sobbed loudly, making me take over for her. "I pulled away from his forehead, it had been stuck to his forehead from all the blood. "He was turning sixty next week." edith turned to me and hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back, Edith releasing me with one hand so she could touch our father's exposed hand. "His hand is so cold...Why is it so cold?" I closed my eyes, seeing her cover the hand Edith pulled away, I released her and watched as she made her way to Thomas hugging him tightly. I looked on with a blank expression, not staring at them...but just staring into space. My mind miles away.

"Let us head out, let this man do his job." I could feel Alan hugging my shoulders tightly, pulling me towards the exit. Edith had let go of Thomas, hugging Helen instead. If I had looked back I would have seen Thomas standing there a second more, looking at the body of my father….and could have heard the one word that he had said. " _Lucille."_

* * *

 _ **WHAT DID YOU THINK?**_

 _ **AGAIN! IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE LONG AUTHOR NOTE: I HAVE A QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU. I ALREADY SPOKE WITH SPARKY SHE-DEMON AND SHE GAVE ME HER INPUT BUT I'D ALSO LIKE TO HEAR FROM ALL OF YOU. WHICH ONE WOULD BE BETTER? EITHER LINA GOING TO ALLERDALE HALL WITH THOMAS AND EDITH OR STAYING WITH ALAN AND THEN GOING WITH HIM TO RESCUE EDITH? WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW!**_

THANK YOU!

-LINA-


	6. Chapter 6

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! WHICHEVER ONE YOU CELEBRATE!**_

 **A.N.: I am so sorry for not updating! It's been Almost TWO MONTHS! I am so sorry! My classes, exams, work and life in general just got in the way….but I am happy to say that I passed every class with A's….or perfect scores, which ever one lol I will try to update more. I promise. I had this chapter already written before my classes began to get more hectic so it's very short but I hope to update soon since my classes are over for the fall semester.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMSON PEAK, THEIR PLOT OR THEIR CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER ILIANA.**

* * *

 **REVIEWS: There's so many to answer! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **To everyone's votes:** I kinda figured a way to have both choices in the outcome of the votes. I hope everyone is happy for this decision. Thank you to everyone who told me their choice!

 **BiteBack:** I will include Iliana's and Thomas' background sometime before the end. Or I'll post a separate story just for their background. I'm still thinking about it. But one way or another it will come out. lol

 **XxNatXx** : I'm kinda obsessed with Crimson Peak as well. XD You made no mistakes, don't worry! Thank you for reading!

 **Capucine:** Merci Beaucoup! Je suis heureux que vous aimez l'histoire jusqu'ici. Je l'espere que vous aimez ma decision sur la facon dont l'histoire va aller. Merci pour commenter. Mon Francais est tres horrible, je suis etudiant francais. J'espere ne pas faire trop d'erreurs!

 **Mariah Papaya:** I hope it does grow. I would love to read other stories about Crimson Peak, right now it's kinda limited and I think I've about read all of them lol

 **ElijahJessGodric:** I'm glad it seems realistic. I think that her character was very innocent and childish, so I feel like rushing into a relationship with the guy that has been courting her seemed like something she would do. Idk that's just how I feel.

 **FuyukoAme:** No worries. : D

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing! I love it! And I promise to write more!**

* * *

 _ **'let us head out, let this mad do his job." I could feel Alan hugging my shoulders tightly, pulling me towards the exit. Edith had let go of Thomas, hugging Helen instead. If I had looked back I would have seen Thomas standing there a second more, looking at the body of my father...and could have heard the one word that he had said. "Lucille."**_

* * *

I felt frozen. I felt like everything around me was fake, like I was walking inside a dream….or more like a nightmare. I couldn't tell what was real and what was fake. I couldn't make myself wake up from this nightmare. My father had passed away the day before, I should be at home. Mourning his death...instead I was here. In front of a mirror inside the only Church in this town. I could see myself, I could SEE myself standing in front of the mirror but I just couldn't believe that I was here. It was as if I was staring at myself. As if I was outside of my body, watching someone else control my body. How did it get to this?

"Lina?..." I sighed quietly, fixing my emotions from my face. I couldn't show any emotion beside happiness right now. I didn't want to ruin this moment. "How do I look?" I took a deep breath, preparing to lie, to lie to my own sister. I turned around and smiled sweetly.

I felt like a complete stranger, how could I be lying to my own sister. I looked at her without really looking at her. She was a blurr to me, her outline was fussy, almost like a mirage. I really was going crazy. "You look amazing, Edith!" I walked towards her to see her better, it didn't help. I really couldn't concentrate on her...could it be because I was losing her? Because I knew deep down that I wouldn't be able to protect her anymore? "Sir Sharpe won't know what hit him."

Edith smiled brightly, even her smile couldn't get me out of this dream. Couldn't help me understand what was real and what was dream…."Thank you, sister!" Edith hugged me tightly. Her hug wasn't bringing me the same joy that it used to bring me. Why was I feeling this way. Why couldn't I be happy about this?

I could feel something inside my body break, a prick of pain running inside my body as that something broke and I pulled away, keeping the same sweet smile on my face. "No problem...I will go check if they are read." Edith smiled in thank you and I walked towards the door, my steps slow and steady. I kept my eyes on Mary, who was standing near the door until she was called for, making sure to keep my voice low so that Edith didn't hear. "Do Not let anyone in unless it is me. Is that clear?" Mary nodded in reply. Her face blank of any emotion. She knew too, that this was a big mistake.

As I made my way to the front of the church, I could see all the decorations. Everything was very beautiful but I couldn't feel happy. I couldn't find the WANT to be happy. I needed air. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I made my way outside and stopped on the last step of the stair. Closing my eyes while taking deep breaths.

"Lady Cushing?:"

I opened my eyes. "Yes?"

There were two men in front of me, dressed as the police. I straightened myself and stared at the men with blank looks. "How can I help you, gentlemen?"

The shortest man straightened his shoulders and took a step towards me, his face set in a frown. "We would like to have a word with you, if you do not mind?" The other man was looking around, looking very suspicious.

I narrowed my eyes, something was wrong. I tilted my head, seeing the Priest making his way towards us from the corner of my eye, I never broke eye contact with the gentleman in front of me. "About?" I asked, my voice deathly quiet.

The second man took off his hat and took a step towards me, his expression filled with regret. He looked like he didn't want to be there. Like he hated what he was doing. "Y-your father's death, Lady C-cushing."

I looked at both of the man and something clicked. I knew what was wrong with this picture, I narrowed my eyes again and glared at the first man, knowing that he was leader. The other one was too quiet,shy too new. I scoffed. "You want to know if I have an alibi, don't you?"

The man narrowed his eyes at me, taking another step towards me, trying to make himself look intimidating. "Yes, well...He did leave you everything."

I clenched my hands, trying to control my anger. "And you automatically assume that it was me, who killed him?"

The second man put a hand on the first man and lightly pulled back, his face red with embarrassment. "I am t-terribly sorry ma'am. But it is protocol."

I let out a breath, trying to control the anger that I felt. For some reason, I was having a harder time controlling my anger. If you'd like to know, I was here, speaking with the Pastor of this church." I turned my head to the left, looking behind the two policemen. "Wasn't I, Pastor?"

Both men turned around and bowed their heads, seeing the pastor behind them. The Pastor smiled at them kindly, patting their shoulders as he took his place beside me. "Yes, she was here very early and left mid-day. Why do you ask?"

I pointed at the two men with my head, my expression going blank now that I had someone on my side. I knew that the Pastor would put them in their place. "They are accusing me of killing my own father. Just because he game me everything."

The pastor frowned, his forehead wrinkling. "Gentlemen, I assure you, this child would never harm anyone. Unless they harmed her first….and her father never harmed her." The second man stayed silent, his eyes looking at the ground in guilt. I could feel a sick satisfaction from seeing him looking guilty. There was something very wrong with me.

The first man stepped up and bowed at the Pastor, he looked very persistent. Pulling the first man with him. You have to understand that it is a bit strange that he would change everything to her name, the night before he passed away."

I sighed loudly, getting bored with the conversation. "If you read the letters you would know that he changed everything to my name two weeks before I came back from London. I signed them the night before his death. I wasn't even here to influence his want to change everything to my name." I crossed my arms and stared at the first man blankly. My mind growing sharper as the conversation went on. I could feel my old self coming back.

"It is only protocol, we apologize ma'am." The second finally spoke up, his voice ending in a high note. I felt myself relax back into my self as he spoke. I felt bad for him, having to put up with a partner like the first man.

I smiled sweetly. "Yes, well. I would have liked it better if you had approached me after my sister's wedding. You may leave." I waved my hand in a dismissing manner, not caring that it was rude. The first man sneered at me and bowed. "Yes. Apologies, Ma'am." They finally began to leave and I let out a huge sigh of relief. My muscles began to unwind and I closed my eyes.

"She is going through with it?"

I looked at the pastor and sighed, rubbing my face. "Yes, I've tried getting her to stop this but...you know Edith….she inherited our father's stubbornness."

"Yes, but you inherited your mother's protective heart and her cunning mind." The pastor sighed deeply, crossing his arms. "This will be a real wedding, Iliana. I can not fake a wedding, even if it is to save someone's life. Especially if that someone does not want to be saved."

I closed my eyes tightly, feeling the rays of the sun heat my face. It felt nice to finally be able to feel again. There was something wrong with me earlier, losing all emotion...that wasn't normal. I gulped, looking directly at the Pastor. My decision had been made, I had made it the moment she had said agreed to marry thomas. "I know….that is why...I have decided to go with her. To look after her."

His eyebrows narrowed, reaching his arms out, holding onto my shoulders. His expression filled with worry. "How will you communicate with us, Iliana? They live four hours away from any type of civilization." I rubbed my face furiously, not knowing how to answer. "I will find a way. They still believe Edith owns everything." The pastor patted my shoulders lightly. "Why not tell him that you own everything? It will make him think twice about marrying her.

I groaned loudly, getting down on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. I hid my face in my knees. "I don't know what to do...if I tell Thomas about that he will not want to marry Edith...which will break her heart and make her hate me." I took a deep breath. "But if I don't tell him, they will get married and then they will try to kill her, which is worse….What should I do?" I could feel my eyes stinging, tears were ready to fall down and I couldn't hold them back. I was feeling very desperate at that moment. I would have rather liked not to feel anything at all like earlier, than feel all of those emotions.

"Let her get married."

The pastor and I looked towards the door and saw Helen standing there, her eyes narrowed. She looked like a wicked storm ready to be unleashed, I had never seen her like that. "Let her get married but tell both of those siblings that you own everything. Tell them after they get married, after you are in their home…" Helen mouth twitching in anger. "That way they will know that they are not getting a cent. If they try anything...then let us know, we will go to you and they will go down." Helen took a step towards us, her eyes narrowing even more as she looked in the the distance behind the pastor and I. I couldn't look away from her though, her eyes were almost glowing with anger. "They will not be able to do anything to anyhone else, never again. They will not harm another living soul."

I stood up and walked slowly towards Helen, her eyes never leaving whatever she was looking at. "You will stay at the house, right? With Mary?" Helen nodded her head, I didn't think she was paying any attention to me. "That house belongs to you now." I touched her arm lightly, smiling kindly at her, she still wasn't looking at me. "I don't mean just until I come back with Edith...I mean it belongs to you from now on."

Helen's head turned to me, her eyes wide, filling with tears. "We...we cannot accept that, Lina. We can not!" She began to shake her head rapidly, tears flying everywhere. "It has been in your family since before your great grandfather."

I smiled, hugging her tightly. "You ARE family, Helen. You were like a mother to us when our own mother passed away. Mary has been like a sister to me…" I smiled sadly, touching her cheek. "You are our only family, now. That house is now yours."

Helen began to sob loudly, throwing her arms around me. I could feel her body shaking from the sobs. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

I laughed lightly, hugging her just as tightly. "Just don't be having wild parties, Helen. And don't let Mary bring strange men to the house." Helen laughed, muffled by my shoulder. I laughed with her.

A throat cleared behind me and I froze when I recognized the voice. So that's who she was glaring at. "Am I interrupting something?"

I took a deep breath, and laughed again. Pulling away from Helen. "No, No." I turned around, facing Thomas. I walked towards him and held his hands, I could feel something inside of me break again. I could feel the pain getting worse but I held on to his hands and smiled sweetly. "I will say this once, in front of the Pastor and my second mother, so we have witnesses." I began to rub my thumbs on his hands and I felt him shudder, his eyes fixed on my own. The something that was inside of me was breaking again. "If you hurt my sister in ANY way…..I will destroy you. You and Lucille will pay dearly if you hurt her. Understand?" Thomas gulped loudly, his eyes growing in size. "Good…." I patted his cheek, rubbing my thumb in a soft way. I lowered my voice, my eyes growing sad. "I wish it was me marrying you….I really do wish it.." He opened his mouth to say something, his eyes saddening, and I held up my other hand. "But it is too late. You got my sister to fall for you and now you must follow through with what you started." I leaned away and glanced at his hands, still in the air from when I was holding on to them. "Father was right…" I touched his hands again, lightly tracing patterns into them. "You do have smooth hands…" Thomas flinched, pulling his hands away. I could see that I had hurt him deeply by what I had said.

"Lina?" We both turned to the door and saw Mary looking very anxious. "She is ready."

I could feel my chest tighten painfully and I nodded. "Got it. I'll be there in a second."I turned to Thomas again, My eyes going blank. "I will be visiting you very soon. I need to sort some things here before I go visit. But expect a visit from me VERY soon." I turned and left him standing there, before he could say anything.

During the wedding I could the something breaking even more until they said their vows and I knew exactly what it was. I knew what it was when I could feel it shattering inside of me, I could feel the room around me growing smaller and smaller to the point where I had to get out of there. I couldn't look at them kiss, I couldn't look at how happy they looked. So I left. and told Helen to say that I needed to get some things ready, like their carriage or Edith's suitcases to be ready for her departure. My heart had been shattered and the pain had been excruciating.

I had waited an hour inside my room until they finally arrived and I descended the stairs, smiling when I saw Edith's glowing face, I made sure to never look at Thomas directly. "You will come visit me soon?" I smiled at Edith's hopeful look and nodded my head. "Of course. I will only take a week or two."

Edith sighed in relief. "Thank you." She hugged me tightly and turned to Thomas. "We will be happily waiting for you."

I smiled sharply at Thomas, finally meeting his eyes. Give Lucille a big hug from me, Edith. Tell her I miss her greatly." I smirked when I saw Thomas's eyes widen. Edith smiled brightly, holding on to Thomas' arm. "I will. Goodbye." Edith pulled Thomas away towards the carriage. They sat down with them facing me, Edith waving rapidly.

I waved back and felt Alan step behind me, holding on to my waist. Thomas' eyes narrowed, his expression closing off. "What do you need done?" I turned my head to Alan and sighed. "Paper work. My father's business won't run itself, after all."

Alan touched my cheek and looked into my eyes, knowing exactly how exhausted I was. "I will go with you when you visit them."

I smiled, leaning my head on his chest. I could feel myself become tired from all the acting that day. From all the emotions I had gone through. Alan was my rock, he was the person I could trust. Even if I didn't have any romantic feelings towards him. Why couldn't I have fallen for him instead? " You most certainly won't." I let go and walked into the house, taking off my outer jacket. "You can not go by yourself, Lina." Alan grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him.

"I've traveled by myself before. I've already gone to England. I don't need you going with me. I can protect myself."

Alan grabbed my shoulders lightly. "We are to be married soon. You can trust me."

I sighed deeply, patting his hands. "I do trust you but….we are not going through with the marriage, Alan." Alan's eyes widened. "Edith will be back home soon, and she will be divorce and in need of a friend. You will be able to marry her then, if my plan works."

Alan narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What are you hiding?"

I smiled secretly, knowing that it irked him to not know what was going on. "I will tell you everything later...not right now though, it is not time." We stayed silent for a few minutes while Alan thought things through, until finally he nodded, coming up with whatever though he had come up with. "I trust you, Lina." I smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. "And I thank you for that, dear sir."

* * *

 **A.N. SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not remember everything that happened so I'm sorry if some scenes change a bit!**

 **A.N: I do not own Crimson Peak or its characters. I only own my character.**

* * *

It was finally time. It had taken me a while but I had finally finished everything that needed to be done. I had left Edith alone with the Sharpe's for too long. I just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

"Do you know where they live?" I turned to Alan, he looked around the small shops around us. He had insisted on coming with us, telling me that if it was as bad as I was making it seem, then Edith would need a doctor immediately. I couldn't deny him after that. I hadn't even thought about the fact that Edith would need a doctor, I was selfishly only thinking about stopping Thomas and Lucille...I hadn't even thought of Edith getting hurt.

I shook my head and turned to look around as well. "No...There must be someone here who can point us in their direction." We had been dropped off by a carriage, we could have technically asked the driver to take us there but when we mentioned it...he had told us that he could only take us to the small town but no further. Especially since it was so dark. The man had only told us to get a hotel and then in the morning one of the town people could take us.

Alan nudged my arm lightly and pointed to my left with his chin. An older gentleman walked up to us, taking his hat off in the process. He was smiling brightly. "Hello, there. Do you need some help?"

I smiled brightly and curtsey. "Hello, sir. My friend and I", I pointed at Alan , nudging him to bow. " we're looking to get a ride to Allerdale Hall."

The man's smile dimmed a bit, looking confused before regaining composure. "Of course. If you'll give me a moment to get a carriage ready." We both nodded and watched as he walked to a barn house.

Alan held onto my arm and turned me to him. "What was that? Why did he act like that when you mentioned Allerdale?" I stared straight into my eyes, trying to get the truth from me. He knew me well. He knew how to get me to say the truth. I turned my eyes away and shrugged. He tightened his grip, his voice quiet but still very angry. "What are you hiding, iliana? Are you putting yourself in danger?"

Before I could answer the man came out with a carriage and motioned for us to get on. We climbed in, when the carriage began to move Alan cleared his throat. He was angry at me. "Sir...May I ask you something?" The man nodded at Alan, his eyes to the front. "You seemed confused when my friend asked about Allerdale...why was that?"

I lowered my head but still paying close attention to the man's answer. It took a couple of seconds before the man answered. He was hesitant. "...The people who own that mansion...are very recluse. They come down maybe once or twice a month to buy essentials. We don't see them very often." The man tilted his head in confusion. " Its as if they are ghosts." He turned to look at us, his eyes wide. "They are very kind people, mind you...according to the few that were hired to help them. ...but it is still strange."

Alan sat forward. "Have you seen them recently?" The man nodded. "Did you happen to see a woman with them? She's very young, blond?"

The man thought for a few seconds before nodded his head quickly. "As a matter of fact, yes I have. I saw her the first day she got to the mansion. I was helping the Sharpe's with a few things that day." We hit a rock and I bumped into Alan. It seemed as if he wasn't paying attention to anything except what the man was saying. " Poor dear, though." I turned my head to the man quickly, my eyes wide. "She seemed very sickly. The weather has been a bit cold lately...she must not be used to it."

I clenched my hands into fists, they were shaking with anger. Alan put his hand over mine and squeezed lightly. "Could we go faster,sir?" I asked, my voice cracking with the anger I felt.

"Of course, dear." We began to speed up and I could finally see the silhouette of a house up ahead. "Do you know the young woman?" I sat up, getting ready to get off and up to the house. " She's my friends sister..." Alan answered for me, getting ready to get off as well.

The carriage stopped in front of the house, once there he helped us with our bags. The man looked at the house. "Well, this is it." He laughed lightly at the expression in our faces. "It seems a bit run down, but they are repairing it." He laughed again when Alan said 'a bit'. We thanked him and he bid us farewell. There was barely any light coming from the house. As if it was abandoned. "She's used to the cold, Alan...she never gets cold...at least not when it's this temperature..." Alan sighed and began to lead me to the door.

I knocked on the door once and stopped immediately when I heard a male voice scream out, 'Stop lucille, there is someone at the door.' I could feel my heart speed up, something was wrong. I quickly opened the door and what I saw stopped me, freezing me in place. I could see everything moving in slow motion. Edith was falling. All I could do was scream her name.

When she landed on the ground I forced myself to move and ran to Edith's side, kneeling down to check her over. "Edith! Edith please...please wake up!" I could feel my eyes begin to water and they forced their way down my cheeks. " Oh God..." I touched her hair. I could feel when Alan had run to us, trying to check Edith over. Making sure that she was alright.

I could see Lucille and Thomas walking down the stairs, in the corner of my eye. I stood up and glared at them. "What. Happened. To. Her?"

Lucille stared at me, a blank expression on her face. She was only wearing a night dress, one side falling off her shoulder. "She tripped, running down the stairs. The poor dear...didn't your parents ever teach you not to run down stairs?" Thomas began to make his way to us and Lucille glared at him. Telling him something with her eyes.

Thomas ignored Lucille, stood in front of me. "Iliana..."

I could hear Alan mumbling to himself behind me. I walked to Alan and got down on my knees. "Help me pick her up, Alan...since, obviously, they are incapable of helping." Alan checked her back quickly, making sure that she was able to move without hurting her back. Alan picked her up and moved her to the chair, making sure that she was comfortable.

"Why are you here?" Lucille walked towards us, her face not as blank as before. There was some anger showing...but not enough.

I gasped mockingly, my anger getting the best of me. "Oh..." I looked at her smirking. "Didn't your dear brother tell you I was coming?" I tilted my head to the side. "How rude of him. I even asked him to say hello for me."

Lucille stared at me, never once looking at Thomas. "...Is she telling the truth, Thomas?"

Thomas gulped softly, his hands shaking visibly. "Y-yes. I had forgotten."

I smiled sweetly, staring directly at Lucille the whole time. We were measuring each other up. Knowing that one of us would have to give in eventually. "Of course you forgot...with my sister as your beautiful wife...who wouldn't forget things." I could see Lucille begin to get more and more angry. Her face turning a horrible shade of red. "Now..." I clapped my hands, smiling brightly. "Why don't you be a dear and bring something to help with Edith?"

Lucille clenched her hands. "You do it. " She said through clenched teeth.

I gasped, mockingly again. "How rude! Is this how you treat your guests?" I tsked and shook my head in disapproval. " Now I see why nobody comes to visit you."

"Lina, stop mocking them and help me with Edith." Alan growled out, having had enough of my taunting. I walked to Alan and did as he asked, meanwhile Thomas and Lucille staring at us, not saying anything. " She should be fine. We can't let her move around much until we can exam her back completely. " Alan looked at the Sharpe's. "how did this really happen?"

Before they could say anything, I spoke up, looking at a dazed Edith, my jaw clenching in anger. "First...Thomas, could you bring some warm covers for Edith? Your wife is very cold right now." Thomas nodded quickly and walked away.

Lucille took a step forward, her face still as red as before. She wasn't as composed as before. "I already told you. She tripped. She fell down. It is very slippery because of the snow." Everything was quiet until Thomas walked in with an armload of blankets. He carried them to Edith and we both put them around Edith, making sure that she was completely covered.

When we were done, Thomas began to walk away but I grabbed his arm and glared at him. "Is that how your past wives died?" They both froze in shock. "It seems that you've been a married man before." Alan took a step towards me, his face paling. " I just wanted to know if they all tripped as well?" I began to look around at the house. "Your home does seem a bit...unstable." I looked at Lucille. "People could easily have accidents." My voice turning mocking. "I'm sorry about your past wives."

Alan grabbed my arm, squeezing tightly.

"How did you know about them?" Lucille growled out, walking slowly towards me.

I pouted, not caring how tightly Alan was squeezing, the more I spoke. "Do you really think my father didn't care about our well being?" I took a step forward, Alan's arm preventing me from moving further. I stared angrily at Lucille. " My father wanted the best for us. That meant the best husbands and that those husbands could give us everything we could desire and more.." I raised my head higher, looking at her with malice. " You know how fathers are. They love their children and want the best for them..." They tensed and I gasped mockingly. " Oh...oh my. I'm so sorry." I put my hand over my mouth. "Sometimes my mouth opens before I can think about what I'm saying."

"Get to the point!" Lucille was finally beginning to lose her composure.

I looked away, as if thinking. " mmm...Oh yes!" I clapped. A bit hard when Alan was still holding onto my arm. " So my father wanted the best for me, so he got me engaged to Alan." I could see Thomas flinching from the corner of my eye. But at this point I didn't care, everything was numb. "He wanted the best for Edith...so he looked into your background, since she wanted to marry Thomas." I shook my arm, making Alan let go, his grip had gotten to be very unbearable. "He did some digging up...but died before he could uncover anything past you having been married before." Alan let go, finally, and I began to walk to the chair next to Edith. Not looking at her. If I had looked at her, I wouldn't have been able to continue. "He showed me before he passed away..." I sat down and crossed my leg over the other. " Now...After you three left. I did some digging of my own, that's why it took me so long to get here...sorry about that." I smiled apologetically. "So I did some digging up and found out that not only had you had wives before...but that they had also passed away tragically." I frowned. "How sad...at least you got their inheritance money." I put my elbow on the arm of the couch and leaned against my hand. "That is why you hired those people...right?"

There was silence for a while. Neither of them knowing what to say. I sat forward and looked at Thomas. "But...I'm glad you finally married out of love and not for money. Lucille probably forced you to marry for money, right?" I waited a few seconds before they both answered with a 'what'.

Alan stomped over to me and grabbed my wrist. His face filled with anger and betrayal. Anger at the Sharpe's, betrayal at me for not letting him know what was going on before hand. "Stop. You've said enough."

I stood up quickly and glared menacingly. "No. You see how Edith is. They did this to every other woman he married..." I choked on a sob. "I was going to be next..." Alan froze. "It should have been me." I looked at Alan, pleading with him to understand. "Edith should have never suffered this. If I had done something before they met her...she wouldn't have been in this mess."

Alan's grip relaxed and he ran his thumb over where he had been gripping. His voice softened to a whisper, his face sad. "We can save her now."

I shook my head quickly. "Not until they are dead. That bitch won't have it any other way!" Alan stayed silent. I looked at Lucille. "Your plan was perfect once again...except you chose the wrong family to mess with." Alan let go of my wrist and I took a step forward. "you think that by killing Edith...you will get all of her inheritance?" I laughed loudly. "My father was a very smart man. Edith received his looks...and his kind heart. " I smirked. "I received my father's intelligence. We both saw something was wrong with you two. That's why...my father took away Edith's inheritance and gave it to me." Their eyes widened in shock, Lucille stepping forward. "What?" I tilted my head. "Your plan didn't work out?"

I turned around quickly when I heard a quiet sob behind me. Edith had finally woken up and she had heard everything. I ran to her side quickly, Alan already checking that everything was alright with her. "Edith...are you alright?" Edith nodded and Alan and I helped her when she tried standing up. She stared piercingly at Thomas, her eyes red and puffy. "Is it true?" Her voice was soft and raspy.

Thomas turned away in shame, making Edith sob again.

Alan picked up a folder with paperwork from my bag and brought it over. I hesitated, not knowing how much more Edith could take. "...That's not all, Edith..." Edith opened up the folder. " Mrs. Sharpe was found dead in her bathtub...it looked like her skull had been crushed in. there was no one else in the house...except her two children."

Lucille clenched her jaw, her body visibly shaking in anger.

"Edith..." Thomas stepped forward, reaching for Edith.

Edith shook her head violently, stepping away. "No..." She began to cry again and I held on to her tightly.

"We're through here. We're leaving." Alan hugged Edith, helping her walk towards the door. I began walking behind them, grabbing our things from the floor.

I looked up when Edith screamed Alan's name and saw that Lucille had stabbed Alan. "Alan!" I screamed and ran to him, stopping only when I saw Lucille push Edith away. Lucille turned to me with the knife and pointed at the chair. "You, sit." When I didn't follow her directions she backhanded me and I fell to the ground, A shallow cut across my cheek. I could hear Edith scream my name and I looked in time to see Lucille push Thomas towards Alan. "you finish this. Get your hands dirty."

I clutched my cheek, trying to sit up. "you truly are the one behind the whole thing."

Lucille spun to face me and screamed. "Shut your mouth!"

I stood up and saw Thomas stab Alan. "Alan!" I ran towards alan, pushing Lucille away, catching her off guard. I fell on my knees and checked his pulse. "Alan?" I could faintly feel his heartbeat. He wasn't dead. "How...why?" I looked at Thomas, confused. He only stared at me. As if trying to make me understand something, before I could decipher what he was trying to tell me, Lucille spoke up behind us. "Good, thomas bring her along. We will need her to sign the paperwork to get her inheritance." Thomas grabbed my arm, pulling me up. I could see Lucille dragging Edith by her arm in front of us and I turned my head to the side, keeping my eyes on Lucille. "You can stop this. Help us."

Thomas shook his head softly, whispering. "I can't."

I looked at him, finally. Seeing the hesitant expression on his face. "Thomas, we don't hate you." He turned towards me. "We knew who the real person was, the one behind this whole thing. You will not be blamed." Thomas stayed silent, processing what I had said. "If you help us, you will be able to stay married with Edith. Just...help us. Please. Don't let her get killed." I begged, my voice breaking with helplessness.

Thomas hesitated a few more seconds before he looked at me with determination. "I will not let Edith die...for you." I could feel the tears begin to run down my face.

Once we reached the attic, Lucille sat me down in a chair and I stared quietly at the table. Not wanting her to see any type of expression. Edith sat beside me...she wasn't as quiet as I was. We had switched roles. "You are still making me sign? Even knowing that Lina is the one with the inheritance?"

Lucille was doing something to the side and I grabbed on to Edith's wrist, trying to make her be quiet...but of course...she didn't pay attention.

Lucille laughed quietly. "Of course. Once you sign, I will kill her and you will get the inheritance."

When I felt Edith tense up, about to speak up, I snorted. "Wrong. y inheritance will go to Alan. If Alan dies...we made it to where it would have gone to the orphanage back home and some to my maids."

Lucille growled loudly, dropping what she had in her hand and began charging towards me. I sat up, ready to fight but Edith had beaten me. Edith stood up and stabbed Lucille with a pen , grabbing my arm when Lucille began walking slowly backwards. "Let's go." I put my arm around Edith and helped her run away. "Alan!" Edith screamed, pulling me another way. "They killed Alan! We can't leave his body here."

I pulled Edith towards the door. "No, they didn't. Thomas stabbed him where it wouldn't kill him. Just paralyze him." We were almost to the door. Edith gasped loudly for air, her injury still making it hard for her to move. "Where is he, then?"

I looked around when we got to the basement, trying to find a hiding place. "I don't know...you know the house better. Where would they have hidden him?" Edith leaned against the wall, gasping for air...we took a second to think of what we had to do.

Edith looked at the floor, whispering softly. "W-what did you mean by you were next?"

I tensed, my back to her, still looking around for where Alan could be. "I...met Thomas before I went back home. I thought...I thought I was in love but..."

Edith leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have gotten married with him...I'm so sorry."

I shook my head and smiled sadly. "No. You had already fallen in love with him. I couldn't do that to you." I cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears away. "If I had known how bad it would be...I would have tried to stop you." Edith stared at me for a while before her eyes moved to the side, gasping loudly when she saw something. "There! Alan!"

I turned around and helped Edith walk towards Alan, who was leaning against a wall. I pulled away from Edith and whispered when I heard something from the floor above us. "Take him and hide. I'm going to get the horses." Edith nodded and I ran towards the basement doors that led outside.

A blizzard had begun when everything had been going on. It was hard to see anything. "Horses...where are you..." I put my arm over my eyes, hiding them from the snow and ice.

 _"Iliana..."_

I stopped walking, scared that something was calling out to me. I turned around and froze. Thomas was standing there...but he ...looked different. He had a cut on his cheek...deeper than mine...and he was white. Pale white...like the snow. "Thomas...?"

I took a step forwards, my hand reaching out to him.

 _"Lina..."_

When I was a foot in front of him I stopped. My gasp turned into a sob when I realize why he looked like that. "No..." I shook my head rapidly, not wanting to believe. "No, you can't be..." I choked on my sob.

Thomas smiled sadly, reaching out to touch my cheek.

I put my hand on top of his, realizing that I was touching my cheek, instead of his hand. "It's all my fault...oh God...I caused you to die. " I sobbed louder, my body curling into itself in pain. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Thomas tried to touch my shoulder, trying to help me uncurl. " _It is not your fault. This needed to happen...our sins...were too horrible. Lucille and I needed to die."_ I tried touching his cheek but when my hand went through him I fell on my knees and sobbed louder. If I had thought my heart had broken before, it was nothing compared to how it felt now. I could feel everything going numb. I could feel my heart...what was left of it disappearing. I felt Thomas kneel down infront of me. _"I've always loved you."_ I looked up, seeing his blurry shape because of the tears _. "I will always love you...please believe me. That day, when we met, I knew you were different. As we spent more time together...I knew I couldn't use you in our horrible pan."_ Thomas smiled. _"I was too enamoured with you. I'm glad I didn't chose you that day. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."_

I threw myself at him, forgetting that I would go through him, but for a second I could feel him. I could feel myself hugging him. "I love you!" His arms went around me and I could feel them. "Please don't go."

Thomas hugged me tighter for a second before reluctantly letting go. _"I have to. There is one last thing I must do before I leave this world. Your sister needs my help."_

I looked up and knew right away that this wasn't over. "Lucille."

Thomas nodded and we both stood up. _"Gather the horses. They are behind that shed. I will go to her."_ I hesitated _. "Trust me. We will meet again."_ I didn't want to let him go...I didn't...but Edith needed him more. This nightmare needed to be over.

I looked at him and nodded once. "Good bye, Thomas."

 _"Good-bye, iliana."_

I ran to the shed and pulled out the horses, there was only two so Edith and Alan would have to share.I tried hard not to think, not to cry. I pulled them to where I had last left Edith. "Lina! Over here!" I looked towards a big machine and saw Edith and Alan holding each other up. I ran towards them with the horses. "I have the horses! Are you both alright?"

Edith sighed softly, sadly looking at the ground. "We're fine...but Lina...Thomas...he's-"

I didn't want to hear it so I interrupted her. "I know. ...he came to me." Edith nodded and helped Alan towards the horses. "Lets go...I wish to go home now."

Alan grunted. "As do I."

I helped Alan and Edith get onto their horse and I got onto mine. The storm had finally stopped, as if it had known that the nightmare was finally over. I smiled sadly. "You are divorced my dear sister...or I should say widowed."

Edith stared ahead. "Don't remind me. I want this nightmare to disappear."

I looked at Alan and smirked. "You should marry someone else. To help you get over it." Alan turned his head quickly towards me, glaring.

Edith blinked. "who? Who would take a widow?"

I coughed. "Alan"

I thought I had hid it well but I guess not...sorry Alan. Edith looked over her shoulder. "Alan?"

Alan kept glaring at me. "If I wasn't hur Iliana...I would."

I laughed quietly. "Oooh, I'm so scared. Can't even finish his threats." I flipped my hair back, ignoring the still fuming Alan.

Edith sighed. "I don't know how father thought you two were good together. You bicker like siblings...sometimes I think you two are siblings instead of us two."

Alan and I glared at each other, disgusted by the thought. "Ha! We would probably kill each other..." all three of us got quiet. "...sorry...didn't mean to bring it up..." for the rest of the ride we stayed quiet.

Finally. The nightmare had ended.

* * *

 _ **(2017)**_

"Liliana! We're going to be late!"

I groaned into my pillow, grabbing the other pillow and putting it over my head. I hated mornings. So. Much.

"Hurry up!" I felt the pillows and covers get ripped away from my body. My cocoon!

I sat up and glared at Eaden.

"Wait...why...did you wear your day clothes to bed?" Eady asked, her eyes wide in disgust.

I snorted and got out of bed, heading to the mirror. "No, dear sister. I have been up since 6 waiting for you to get ready. Now let's go." I headed to the door and laughed quietly when Eady punched my arm. "I swear one day I'm just gonna let you go on your own stupid adventures and I won't follow you."

I hear a car honk outside and I grabbed both of our bags, giving hers as she passed by me. "Eady, you were the one that wanted to come here. I said let's go to a real vacation...like Hawaii...or Paris...or you know...London but instead you bring us to some rural place in England."

We got into the taxi and the driver smiled at us. "Where to ?" Eady leaned forwards and gave him a piece of paper. "Allerdale Hall?" He looked at us. "Why would you like to go there? It's haunted, you know..."

I sighed. "That's exactly why. My sister loves a good ghost story." I leaned back and Eady smacked my arm.

"That's not why! It has some amazing history. And it's very beautiful." You could practically see stars in my sister's eyes from just imagining how wonderful this place was.

"Ghost stories." The driver and I said at the same time and both laughed at the expression on Eady's face. She leaned back and pouted out the window.

I turned my Ipod on and listened to music while looking out the window. Eady making small talk with the driver, he was very nice and he knew quite a bit about the history around here. Well...it shouldn't come as a surprise since he's lived here his whole life.

Eady smacked my arm repeatedly, pointing to the building appearing in front of us. I looked ahead and gasped. It was huge! And very worn down. It looked like it had been repaired in the past but still needed some repairing done.

The taxi driver let us off, telling us to call him once we were done, when he drove away we walked quietly towards the building.

Eady was practically jumping in place, ready to go explore the building. I, however, got a very strange feeling. This place gave me the creeps. I watched as Eady walked to the door and opened it easily. I walked to her and looked around. the inside was a mess. Everything was destroyed. "Wow...so not what I thought it was going to be."

I rolled my eyes, still looking around. "It's been around since the 1800's, Eady. What did you expect?"

Eady sat down on a beaten chair and sighed loudly. "But its historical, shouldn't they keep it in tip top shape? For people that want to visit?"

I looked at the ceiling in wonder. "This was a place of great misfortune, Eady. A bunch of horrible things happened here. A lot of deaths. A lot of murders. Why would they keep something like that in tip top shape?" I walked towards the stairs and looked up.

Eady was off doing something in the kitchen, not even bothering to answer me. I scratched my head, looking up the stairs and freezing. There was a man there. Standing at the very top floor. He was wearing a white suit...but it looked decaying. Dried blood stains everywhere. He was completely pale. And his cheek...oh gah, he had a deep gash on his cheek. We stared at each other for a few minutes, until I blinked and he was gone. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, thinking that it would appear again.

When it didn't, I laughed at how silly I was being. There was no way there were ghosts here. I began to turn around. I felt a hand land on my shoulder and screamed my lungs out. I turned towards the hand and walked backwards, falling on my bottom. I couldn't stop screaming.

"Liliana!" Eady ran towards me, a rusty knife in her hands. "Who the hell are you?!" Eady stood in front of me, knife pointed at the person that had scared me. I was shaking from the fright. I couldn't even stand up because of the shaking.

"I should be asking you that. This is my property after all."

I looked up, trying to see the person...the man that had spoken. Eady was blocking my view of him. I could see that he was tall, very tall. He wore black jeans. That's all I could make out.

"Oh! I thought the website said it wasn't owned by anybody. Tourists can come and go as they please." Eady lowered the knife slowly, not knowing if she could trust this man.

The man was quiet for a second. "I recently bought it...what is your name?"

I gulped and stood up on shaky legs. "Shouldn't you say your name first, before asking ours?"

Eady turned towards me, finally letting me see what the man looked like. He was tall, like I had originally thought. He had dark hair. He was wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket on top. His eyes though, they were a mesmerizing blue. When he saw me, they had widened, freezing in place. There was something strangely familiar about him.

Eady touched my arm. "Are you ok?"

I broke eye contact and looked at Eady, nodding my head. "Yeah, I just didn't realize there was someone else in the house. It kinda made me jump."

Eady laughed, pushing me softly. "Jump? More like scream bloody murder."

The man cleared his throat and we both turned to him. "I apologize for scaring you. My name is Tom."

Eady smiled brightly. She always was very friendly with people. We needed to work on that. This guy was giving me the creeps. "It's alright! Lily is scared easily. Especially in a place where its suppose to be haunted." Eady stuck her hand towards Tom. "My name is Eadin. And this is my sister Liliana."

Tom shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Both of you." Tom stuck his hand towards me and I hesitantly shook his hand, regretting instantly when I felt a shock go up my arm when I touched him.

"Ah!" I pulled my arm towards me and shook it, trying to get rid of the feeling.

He creeped me out. He kept staring at me.

"Soooo...did you buy the place?" Eady rocked back and forth on her heels, trying to get his attention away from me. She knew I hated people staring at me.

He turned to her . "You could say that. I inherited it from a family member that used to own this place."

I crossed my arms. "Really? Cause I did my research when Eady wanted to come here." Tom turned to me, his gaze looking right into my soul. I shivered. " The last person to own this place was back in the 1800's. Then they tried to tear it down when they found out there had been murders happening here. Until the ex wife of one of the owners stopped the destruction."

Eady gasped loudly, grabbing hold of Tom's hand. "Wait! This! This is the Sharpe ring!" Eady looked at me, excitement in her eyes. "remember I told you that the ex wife was married to a Sharpe. They had a photo and I saw the man wearing this ring! Where did you find it?!"

Tom looked at Eady and smiled thinly. "Family heirloom."

Eady smiled brightly. "Hold on a sec!" She ran to her bag by the door, leaving me alone with Tom.

"I apologize for scaring you, again."

I looked at Tom and nodded. "No problem. I wasn't paying attention. This place gives me the creeps." I rubbed my arms, feeling the cold seep through my bones.

Tom smiled softly. "Cold?"

Before I could answer Eady ran back to me, bringing a piece of paper with her. "Look! I have a piece of the newspaper that has the past owners pictures. The ex wife and the husband." Eady gave it to me and when I touched it I felt a shock shoot up my arm, like the one when I touched Tom's hand. I gasped looking at the picture. "The man..." I whispering, not realizing I had said it out loud. "he looks like the man I saw..."

Eady laughed, "You mean he looks like Tom. So then he's telling the truth, Lily. They're relatives." I kept staring at the picture. "Is it ok if we look around, Tom? Explore around?" I didn't hear Tom's reply, I was focused on the picture, but I did notice Eady's feet disappear from my view.

"What man were you talking about?" I clenched the picture, not wanting to look up.

I gulped. "There was a man..." I looked at the place I had seen the ghost. "At the top of the stairs. He was pale...he had a gash..." I hadn't realized I had been whispering.

"His name was Thomas." I turned to Tom and tilted my head.

"Thomas? Thomas Sharpe?...You mean the ex husband of Edith Cushing?" I asked.

He nodded still smiling softly. "He may have married Edith Cushing...but he was in love with Edith's twin sister..."

I paused, trying to remember what I had read when I had done my research. "I don't remember that part of the story."

Tom took a step towards me. "Her name was... iliana Cushing."

And it was as if a lock had unlocked. Everything rushed to my mind. All these images appeared, every scene, every picture. Every word. Everything. I had memories of iliana Cushing. I looked at Tom and dropped the picture. _"Thomas?"_

Tom's smiled the brightest smile I had every seen, stepping up to me he cupping my cheeks tenderly _. "Welcome back...Lina."_

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **A.N.**_

 _ **this is the end. sorry it took me so long. I've been going through a couple of things and I couldn't ever finish it. I had everything planned out already. everything written down, I just couldn't get it typed up sooner.**_

 _ **if the ending is confusing, you can PM me and I'll explain. It makes sense in my head but it might not have made any when I was typing it. LOL**_

 _ **Thank you! And I apologize so much!**_

 _ **-Lina**_


End file.
